A Viking and The Frost
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: Beauty and The Beast au! Hiccup just wants to escape reality for once and do something exciting, but he gets more than he bargains for when his father is held prisoner in a mansion deep at the woods and decides to takes his place. How is he going to deal with the separation or the bitter cold spirit which keeps him prisoner?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So yeah, like I said, after Slumber I'm gonna make a Beauty and the Beast au, right? So I'm two chapters short of finishing Slumber but I decided to give you guys a two chapter preview of this in advance, and tell me if I should continue it or choose a different classic for my next au.**

**Oh yeah. Disclaimer, don't own anything at all here.**

**Casting/Terminology:**

**Shepherd's Crook - Enchanted rose**

**Ice Mansion - Beast's Palace**

**Little Town - Berserker Island**

**Manny - Enchantress**

**Hiccup - Belle**

**Jack Frost - Beast**

**Stoick - Maurice**

**Toothless - Phillipe**

**North - Lumiere**

**Aster - Cogsworth**

**Tooth - Mrs. Potts**

**Jamie - Chip**

**Sophie - Feather duster (^Not related to Jamie)**

**Abby (the greyhound) - Footstool**

**Sandy - Wardrobe**

**Daggur - Gaston**

**Mildew - Lefou**

**Phil the Yeti - Kitchen Cook**

**I don't own the cover, but that is what they'll wear at the 'Tale as old as time' bit. Thank you for the drawer.**

**Prologue**

_** Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young boy lived in a shining mansion by a lake. Although he had everything his heart desired, the boy was naughty, selfish, and mischievous. But then, one night, an old beggar, small man came to the mansion and offered him a single wooden staff ornament in return for shelter from the bitter. Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the boy mocked the gift and turned the old man away, but he warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for value of worth is found within. And when he dismissed him again, the old man's ugliness melted away to reveal Manny, the ruler of the Land on the moon. The boy tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, he transformed him into a frightening ice spirit and his skin turned deathly pale with his hands turning to frozen ice that anything he touched would turn frozen, Manny also placed a powerful spell on the mansion, and all who lived there with him. Ashamed of the abomination he has been reduced to, the boy concealed himself inside his now ice mansion , with a magic snow globe as his only window to the outside world. The staff Manny had offered was truly an enchanted one, that slowly turned to ice starting from the straight end until it would be frozen over to the crook by his seventeenth year. If he could learn to love another, and earn that person's love in return by the time the staff has completely frozen over, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a frightening spirit for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love an abomination?**_


	2. Little Town

**A/N: Okay, I don't actually know if 'Ahoy' works as a replacement, but it's my story. So deal with it.**

**Little Town**

At a small town, a young man wearing olive green vest and inner, white dress shirt with yellowsih trousers and buckled boots was making his way out of his small cottage home with a satchel slung on his person. He made his way to town, waving to terrible terrors flying nearby to him. He smiled, remembering his previous Viking home town. He and his father were new to Berserk Island; the place they came from originally, Berk, held too much memories of his late mother, it hurt his father too much to remain there. The only other thing the boy had with him from there was his pet Dragon, and he would've taken him out to town with him but he was only going for a while. Besides, this village was still getting used to the fact that Dragons were really not harmless.

It felt like such a good day, the boy opened his mouth to sing.

_"Little town, it's a quiet village_

_Every day, like the one before_

_Little town, full of little people_

_Waking up to say..."_

Suddenly, several popped out from different places, some from their windows, doors, market place, and one even when he was on the stocks.

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Ahoy!"_

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head and the same old pattern of everyday life since he got here. He continued walking by, some of the friendlier folks acknowledged him in greeting, and to one of them Hiccup bowed slightly in greeting just for the fun of it and the person laughed as he went on his way.

_"There goes the baker with his tray like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town..." _

An old friend who came with them and immediately got a job as blacksmith and part time baker walked by, seeing the boy, he hollered to him. "Morning, Hiccup!"

"Morning Gobber." The boy, Hiccup, jumps over to Gobber, to return the greeting.

Gobber wiped the sweat from his brows. "Where are you off to?"

"To Trader Johann's!" Hiccup grinned, pulling out a book from his satchel. "I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and..."

"That's nice..."Gobber completely dismissed Hiccup, and went back to his breads. "Bucket, the baguettes! Hurry up!"

Hiccup smirked, putting the book back into his satchel, rolling his eyes and shrugging before moving on. Not hearing what people said about him while he passed them.

Two women talking about him in hush tones, another making a comment to no one in particular. A barber accidentally cut his patron's mustache instead of the hair, looking out the window when Hiccup passed by.

_"Look there he goes, the guy is strange no question_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"_

"_Never part of any crowd"_

_ "Cause his head's up on some cloud"_

_ " No denying he's a funny one, that boy!"_

Hiccup jumps on the back of a wagon and rides through town. The Driver didn't seem to notice as he greeted a woman who seemed to be a good friend. The woman greeted back, also ignoring Hiccup even though she can clearly see him. Hiccup observed the going abouts of town, a merchant selling goods to a young pretty lady and giving her goo-goo eyes, until he was whacked by a larger woman who must be his wife. And then, a man carrying eggs in a basket was approached by the weary middle-aged woman carrying her kids with her while shopping before he finally arrived at Trader Johann's

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Good day!"_

"_How is your family?"_

_"Ahoy!"_

_"Good day!"_

_How is your wife?_

"_I need six eggs!"_

"_That's too expensive!"_

_"There must be more than this provincial life!"_

Hiccup jumped down from the still moving wagon, and entered the store of goods. A bell dinged and a man with a short pointed beard turned to see his regular customer.

"Ah, Hiccup!"

"Good morning." Hiccup brought out the book from earlier. "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

Trader Johann took it, placing it back to his shelf. "Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down!" Hiccup laughed shyly, shrugging. He climbed a ladder to look over the shelves for anything he might like. "Have you got anything new?"

Trader Johann laughed, shaking his head. "Not since yesterday." He said, somehow knowingly. Hiccup didn't catch the tone, however.

"That's all right. I'll borrow..." Hiccup drawed out, looking through some other books before pulling out one. "this one." He handed it to the older man to see.

The trader looked at the book. "That one? But you've read it twice!" He chuckled.

"Well it's my favorite!" Hiccup swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track." Far off places, large dragons, magic spells, a mysterious spirit!"

Amused, Trader Johann rolled his eyes, and gave him the book as Hiccup jumped off the moving ladder. "Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!" He offered.

Hiccup widened his eyes. "But sir!"

"I insist!" The trader forstall.

Hiccup beamed happily, heading out while looking through the book. "Well thank you. Thank you very much!" He went back out to town.

A few men who had been watching him turned away as he passed by, playing innocent until he passed by and they continued watching Hiccup. Hiccup didn't noticed anything around him, but somehow knew when to avoid something. He jumped over a rope that two girls were using for their jump-rope game, and absently patted the one who stopped jumping to wait for him to leave. The little girl smiled, watching him go. Hiccup passed by a house, and when he was about to make a turn, he lifted a sign from the said house to prevent the downpour of water a woman spilled from above the house.

_"Look there he goes_

_That guy is so peculiar,_

_I wonder if he's feeling well!"_

_"With a dreamy far-off look!"_

_"And his nose stuck in a book!"_

_"What a puzzle to the rest of us, that boy!"_

Hiccup decided to take a rest as he sits on the edge of a fountain. Dragons like nadders and groncles came to flank him and a woman who had been washing clothes leaves when she found Hiccup there, the reason for why the dragons suddenly crowded the fountain. The boy was like some dragon pheromone! She got her clothes and left indignantly. Looking over the pages, Hiccup talked about it to the dragons, even if they couldn.t understand him. He didn't even get mad as one rip a portion of a page because at least it didn't get any words out.

_"Oh! Isn't this amazing!_

_It's my favorite part because, you'll see!_

_Here's the part of the spirit's appearing_

_But he won't discover that he's one 'til chapter three!"_

Hiccup finally got up and started his way back home, still reading. He didn't have to watch where he was going, he knew how to get home without looking. People continued observing the newcomer of their village, most with disappointed looks, others with dreamy looks and one in particular was bending low, trying to steady a small wagon as Hiccup walked over it only to have it hit his chin and knocked him unconscious when Hiccup got to the other side.

_"Now it's no denying that he has 'beauty'_

_His looks have got no parallel!"_

_"But just like those freckled spots_

_I'm afraid he's rather odd_

_Very different from the rest of us..."_

_"He's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes different from the rest of us, that boy!"_

Several terrors were flying overhead, one is hit by an arrow and plummets to the ground. An old man called Mildew runs over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He picks it up and returns to his grandchild, Daggur.

"Wow! You didn't miss an aim, Daggur! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Daggur picked his teeth with a dagger and shrugged arrogantly. "I know!"

"Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!"

Mildew laughed but then gagged as Daggur grabbed him at a headlock. "It's true, gramps, so I've got my sights set on him instead!" He pointed to where Hiccup stood, looking inside his satchel and still holding the book.

"The Viking's lad?" Mildew gasped, never his first choice for Daggur.

Daggur laughed "He's the one! The lucky man I'm going to marry."

"But he's—"

"The most adorable boy in town."

"I guess but—"

Daggur hits his grandfather with the butt of his dagger. "And that makes him the best!" He sneered as he grabbed the front of his granfather's shirt, bringing him to his face. "And don't I deserve the best?" He glared, as if daring him to say otherwise.

"W—Well of course, I mean ya do, but I mean..."

Daggur promptly drops his relative. He swiped his daggur up and picked his teeth again, looking at an armor shield to see his reflection, not noticing when Hiccup passed him by. Mildew didn't bother pointing it out.

_"Right from the moment when I met him, saw him_

_I said he's a cute one and I fell_

_Here in town there's only he _

_Who is an odd one such as me_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry him."_

Daggur turned to approached Hiccup but found him no where nearby. Then, he caught a glimpse of him from the other end of the market place, getting through the crowd. He went after him. Some villagers found him and hide behind a well, accidentally hitting Mildew with their bucket as he tried to follow his grandson and water spilled out, dousing him. He got up and went after his grandchild.

_"Look there he goes, isn't he frightening?_

_Daggur the deranged, oh he's so fierce!_

_Don't fear, my heart, he can smell it_

_He's such a daring, fearsome, crazy brute!"_

Hiccup walks easily through the crowd of people in the town, while Daggur struggles to catch up to him, getting annoyed with the people blocking his way with their errands and chores.

_"Ahoy!"_

"Make way!"

_"Good day!"_

_"Mais oui!"_

_"You call this bacon?"_

_"What lovely grapes!"_

_"Some cheese!"_

_"Ten yards!"_

_"One pound"_

"Get out!"

_"I'll get the knife!"_

"Gods, let me through!"

_ "This bread!"_

_"Those fish!"_

_"It's stale!"_

_"They smell!"_

_"You are mistaken!"_

_"There must be more than this provincial life!"_

_"Just watch I'm going to make Hiccup my wife!"_

The townsfolk gather around Daggur and eventually once again blocked his way. Daggur blinked, dumbfounded. He looked over the crowd, seeing Hiccup nearing his home. If the boy reaches his cottage where his big father was, there was no flirting with him. He finally decided to climb on the houses a shortcut.

_"Look there he goes a guy who's strange but special_

_A most peculiar puny lad."_

_"It's a pity and a sin he doesn't quite fit in!_

_But he really is a funny one."_

_"A cutie but a funny one."_

_"He really is a funny one… That boy!"_

The town finally dispersed, saying ahoy ever now and then as they continued on their life. And there was a louder greeting near Hiccup, but when the boy looked behind him, he only saw the busy crowd. He shrugged and went back to his book. Then, Daggur jumped down from the houses and went to his side, greeting him. If Hiccup was surprise, it didn't show as he was absorbed at the book he read.

Daggur grinned as he approach the boy, hands on his hips. "Hello, Hiccup." He frowned when the boy didn't pay him mind.

Hiccup looked up quickly to the taller teenager, offering a casual, polite smile in acknowledgement. "Ahoy Daggur," He went back to reading… Well, he would if Daggur hadn't taken his book. The brunette huffed in annoyance but tried to remain courteous. "Daggur, my book, please?"

Hiccup reached to retrieved it but the hunter brought it higher, opening the pages to the middle part, scowling. " How can you read this?" He sneered. "There's no pictures!

" Well," Hiccup rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he smirked. "I'd say use your imagination but I doubt you have any." He said pointedly.

"Hiccup," Daggur turned to him, bring the book closer to the Viking boy who was about to take it but the hunter tossed it away, where it landed at the mud. "it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things..." Hiccup ignored the hunter as he rushed to his book, bending down to retrieve it but once again, Daggur stepped over him. Hiccup gave him a look of exasperation as the hunter completed his sentence. "like me!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, retrieving the book and getting up to wipe the mud away if he could, not noticing some villagers trying to signal him to run away from Daggur while he still can.

"The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for anyone to read. Soon you start getting ideas... and thinking."

"Daggur," Hiccup shook his head. "you are seriously screwed up."

Daggur laughed, as if it were a compliment and put his arm around Hiccup's shoulder which made the Viking stiffen. "Why thank you, Hiccup. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to my tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies." Once again, he took Hiccup's book and tried leading the boy to the building. Hiccup only followed to try and retrieve his book.

"I'll take a pass on that one,"

The villagers who were signaling him earlier muttered among themselves.

"What's wrong with him? How is he still alive, with Daggur breathing down his neck?"

"That one's something else all right!"

"And Daggur's plain crazy!"

Hiccup finally managed to move away from the hunter, his book on his hand. "Please, Daggur I can't. I have to get home and help my father."

Suddenly, Mildew made his appearance and laughed mockingly. "Ha ha ha, he needs all the help he can get, that softhearted, loon, he has no back bone! Leaving his home isle cause he can't handle his wife's death!"

Daggur and Mildew laughed heartily but Daggur stopped abruptly when Hiccup snapped irritatedly.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!"

Daggur turned around and hit his grandfather as if in chastise. "Yeah, don't talk about his father that way!"

"Ugh!"

Hiccup crossed his arms. "My father's not weak! He's Stoick the Vast, a strong viking!" Suddenly, a dark nightfury flew by Hiccup's side. The brunette blinked, and then he gasped. "What? He still hadn't taken his medications? Oh gods," He got on Toothless's back and flew off.

Daggur and Mildew continued to laugh.

"Strong Viking, yeah right!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... So, yeah, sucky lyrics changed but hey, I think it works. And I'm not sure how I'm gonna squeeze Pitch into this one so... Yeah. So what do you think? Too much?**


	3. Lost

**A/N: Okay, I want to thank all those who reviewed. Special mention to Nina Dotran 3, who I will now dedicate all my Disney au's to. Whoever guest called themself 'The Critic' at the review page, thank you for your suggestions. And actually, I was already planning that role for Pitch a minute before I read your review. What are the odds?**

**I'll do my very best for this not to seem like I just copy then pasted the entire script of Beauty and the Beast then replaced names and stuff, you readers please tell me if I'm doing that. Some lines may still be the same, since this is an au of course, but I'll do my best to put some originality.**

**To 'The Critic' I was wondering if you read my previous work, Slumber, and if you did if you could tell me if I did a good job on that and didn't seem like I just replaced names and stuff.**

**I don't own the cover, but the outfits there will be the ones worn at the 'Tale as old as Time' scene. If the drawer of the cover picture is reading, thank you so much. I hope you don't mind me using it.**

**Well, so much for that, so let's get on with this! Chapter two, everyone.**

**Lost**

Hiccup arrived home, going through the hole from his room at the second floor. He got down from Toothless, and descended down stairs, his father half-passed out on his favorite chair. Hiccup approached him, giving him a look.

"Dad," He sighed. "Toothless told me you didn't take your medications. Now, if you want to go to that Thawfest this afternoon—"

Hiccup trailed off as Stoick groaned. "Hah! Those men in Heatherville won't want a pathetic man like me representing them at the _'Brawls of the Fierce' _, I've exceeded my worth."

The sixteen year old brunette smiled weakly, remembering a time when his father used to call him _'worthless' _for being too scrawny for a Viking boy. He knew his mom meant the world to him, and he wasn't too surprised that it hit Stoick this hard.

But he wasnt going to let this continue.

"Oh come on, dad, who wouldn't want you?" Hiccup flexed muscles he didn't have. "You're the great '_Stoick the Vast'," _He imitated a rough, viking accent quite nicely."The one who managed to break a rock in half by simply using your head... Literally! And that was when you were five!"

Stoick huffed, not responding to that but he was slowly brightening up, he just wanted to hear more. His son seemed to be the only one who still believed in him, and he loved Hiccup more than he was willing to admit despite his previous opinions about him.

"Ah, you're just saying that."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, smirking. He knew his father just wanted to save more praises, but he decided to reserve for when it was a real emergency.

"And Uncle Spitelout is gonna represent the opposite team," Hiccup said in a sing-song voice. "It's about time you put him in his place, in the name of the Haddock family!"

Stoick lifted his head up, looking at his son. "You really think I'll do it this time?"

"I always have," The teen winked. "You were just going easy on him those other times, so he can get a wife to continue his side of the family."

Stoick laughed heartily, standing. "Hahaha! Exactly, okay." He clapped his hands together. "After I throw a couple barrels of water across the back field, I'll get going."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, smirking, bringing out a mug of water and pills. "Pep-talk over, dad." He said. "Medications first, before anything else."

Stoick scowled and grunted, but did what his son said.

* * *

They stayed at the back for the rest of the morning. Hiccup refilling the barrels that were previously thrown with water for the weight when he wasn't reading.

He finally got a break when Stoick asked Toothless to wrestle him.

"So," Stoick huffed, doing some stretches before the match started. "how was your trip to town?"

Hiccup shrugged, showing the book he was reading. "Trader Johann gave me a book. No charge," He looked thoughtful. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"'course son, I'm all ears,"

Hiccup made a look. _Sure you are... _He proceeded with the question. "Do you think I'm odd?"

Stoick choked, trying to regain composure. "M—My lad, odd?" He forced smile to Hiccup. "Where did you get that idea?"

The brunette narrowed his eyes, obviously he didn't miss the way his father gagged for a second. And he most certainly wasn't oblivous to what the town thinks of him. He just chose to tune them out after a while.

He decided to answer Stoick anyway.

"I don't know," He shut his book, sighing while looking at it. "It's just, I'm not sure I fit in, you know? I mean, there's no one else I can talk to here but you and Toothless."

_No one who I can talk to who can get me._

Stoick grunted as he and Toothless started on the match. "Ugh," He huffed, grabbing Toothless in a headlock. "How 'bout that Daggur lad?" He grunted, trying to push Toothless down. "He's right about your age,"

Hiccup gagged, obviously his father didn't hear himself think. "Yeah, like a five year gap," He shook his head.

"Still a teenager, and he's a tough one."

The brunette rolled his eyes. _Sure, just because he's strong, that makes it better. _"He's tough alright," Hiccup pouted. "And deranged, and arrogant, and overbearing and... please dad, we don't mix." He sighed deeply, placing a hand on his cheek, elbow on his knee.

"YESSS!" Stoick cheered as Hiccup jolted upright in surprise. "I ACTUALLY BROUGHT THE DEVIL DOWN!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, _So much for being all ears... _"That's great, dad. You did it. And thanks for calling my best friend a devil."

"YOU BET I DID!"Stoick laughed, going over to Hiccup and lifting him up bodily in a back-crashing embrace. The boy swears he heard his ribs crack as he tried to breathe.

"Okay dad," Hiccup drawled out. "can't breathe."

Stoick placed him back down before pointing at Toothless who was also trying to catch his breath, and Hiccup mouthed an apology which Toothless just glared at, still mourning over Val's death or not, Stoick didn't lose his strength at all. "Hitch up, Toothless!" He laughed. "I"m off to Thawfest!"

The brunette gaped, trying to protest as his father saddled his dragon up. "Uhm, but he's my dragon, dad..." He said weakly.

"And you picked a good one!" Stoick turned to his son. "He'll get me in Thawfest in no time."

Hiccup frowned. "Weight is a factor to how fast that will be," He said weakly. "And he's my dragon." He repeated.

"Yes, your dragon. Good thing, too. I don't have to rent one anymore."

"Do you not hear me?"

"I'll ride him to Thawfest, alright?"

"This topic is feeling really one sided."

Stoick gave a stern look that left no room for arguement. "Alright?"

Hiccup sighed, _he's getting better already, _"Alright."

"Good," Stoick equiped his hammer and his helmet. "I'll be back by tomorrow morning... Probably." He got on Toothless who begrudgingly trudged out, not liking the fact that he had to travel by simply walking.

Only Hiccup knew how to fly him without hazards.

"And I'll be here when you get back," Hiccup said as they went out the door, and Toothless started running towards the forest path. "Maybe,"

* * *

Toothless took a slower walking pace when they reached the dark part of a forest, looking around warily. The air felt too cold and hostile.

Stoick was busy looking at a map. "We should be there by now." He scowled in frustration. "Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute." He lifts a torch to illuminate sign that displayed smudged directions to places.

Toothless inspected the signs and his instincts told him to go left, so he started on the path when Stoick veered him to the right.

"This way, Toothless."

Toothless shook his head to release himself from Stoick's grip, missing Hiccup already. He looked at the paths and speculated. Right, a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left again.

But Stoick kept pulling to the right.

"Come on, now! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!"

Toothless grumbled, taking the path just to lessen the grip, but it got more hostile and cold. Suddenly, he saw something dark move quick somewhere amidst the fog. Stoick continued looking through his map, however.

"This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Toothless?" Stoick huffed. "We'd better turn around...and..." If dragons could talk, Toothless would've complained about the fickleness. He started running quickly, trying to get back to that fork on the road but that fog thickened. "Whoa...whoa, whoa Devil! Oy, oy! Look out!"

The fog was so thick Toothless almost didn't notice the cliff ahead them. He stopped at the nick of time, turning quickly but going into the mouth of a lake.

Stoick yelped. "What's with you, stupid dragon?! Back up!" Toothless hissed as his leg got caught by an eel, he stood on his back legs. Stoick shouted out as he stumbles off Toothless down a hill, and Toothless took off, not noticing the missing man.

Unfortunately, the Dragon took Stoick's hammer and axe with him.

* * *

"Agh, Toothless!" Stoick screamed in frustration, which was a big mistake as wild boars appeared. "Oh Thor,"

Stoick can take on one of them with brute strength, but not a pack. So he had no choice but to run off as fast as he can, the boars right behind him. Finally, he saw a gate and it was his saving grace. The Viking stumbled into the gate, managing to shut the gate in time.

Which the boars didn't like.

Stoick got up, not realizing he left his helmet on the ground as he did, and looked around the area. Straight ahead, he saw mansion made of ice completely.

It didn't look like the most comfortable place, but without a better plan of action, he headed towards the mansion. Luckily, Vikings were used to the cold.

"Hello? Hello?" Stoick called out as he entered the mansion, rubbing his hands together and blowing hot air into it."

Unbeknowst to the man, two figures were watching him.

"Old fellow must have lost way in woods." Barely whispering, a thick, accent muttered.

Someone whispered back only to hush the first speaker. "Crikey, keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away."

"Is anyone even here?" Stoick continued to call.

The voices continued. "Not a sound, Nicholas. Not one peep!"

Stoick was persistent. "I don't mean to barged in, but I've lost my ride and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Ah Aster, have a heart."

"Strewt! shush shhhhh!" The voices stopped abruptly until a crunching, stomped sound followed by a cry went out. "Ah, can't feel my feet!"

"Of course, my good man, you are welcome here."

Stoick, looking around in confusion, picked up a red gnome statue-like figure that had a candle perch inside the hat part holding it up and who's big eyes seems to be glowing a bright light. "Who said that?"

A tap came to his shoulder. "Over here!"

Stoick spins around, pulling the gnome to the other side. "Where? I don't like playing games!"

Taps came to Stoick's side of the head. Stoick looks at brought the gnome to his face, illumination his face, and the gnome's that seemed to look right at him.

"Welcome!"

Stoick gagged, his scream caught in his throat as he only managed an "Oh!" Startled, he drops the gnome to the floor that didn't even shatter to pieces.

But it did grunt and its fire went out. "Shostakovich..."

"Oh Thor..." Stoick gawked.

Then, a bunny hopped over, looking pissed. "Well, now ya gone and did it, Nicholas. Fanastic just wonderf-aaarrrgghh!"

Stoick picked the bunny up by the tail. "You talk?!"

"Crikey, bloody put me down! HEY! Watch where you're squeezing!" The bunny broke to a fit of laughter, unable to help himself as Stoick fumbled with his feet. The gnome can't help but laugh. Finally, the bunny managed to kick Stoick's face. "HANDS OFF!"

"Sorry, but it's not everyday you see a... a... ACHOOO!" Stoick sneezed, dropping the bunny as he got a part of his fur vest to wipe his nose with, indicating that he was cold. Well, who wouldn't be in the ice mansion?

The gnome tugged on Stoick's boots. "Pardon the cold, come, warm yourself. It is shocking, but there is fireplace." He led the way, Stoick followed it.

"Thank you."

Stoick and the gnome heads towards the den.

"Oh, no, no, no! Do you know what Frost would do if he finds you here?"

Unbeknowst to them all, there is someone mysterious watching the action from an overhead walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den.

"Bloody stop...right...there!" The bunny tumbles down the steps to the den. Stoick takes a seat in a large ice chair, that wasn't cold at all, in front of a roaring fire that reminded him of his favorite chair.

It amazed him that the ice exterior of the chimney didn't felt, he marveled that everything was really made of ice for that matter!

"Oh no, not the snowflake's chair!" A footstool rushes past the bunny barking up a storm. "I'm bloody not seeing this, bloody not!" The bunny groaned. "Abby, you dingo, get back here!"

The footstool rushes up to Stoick. Awkardly, Stoick gave it a pet like it was just a pet dog. "Erm, hello there, boy."

"Girl, actually," The gnome said. "It's Jamie's."

The footstool props herself up under the feet of Stoick who felt relaxed more. A coatrack came in and removes his cloak. "Ah, I better get that back. My wife made it." Stoick huffed. But the coatrack just set it over Stoick's body. "Okay, why not?"

"All right, party over, mates. You have to leave immediate-" The bunny is suddenly run over by the anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of a colorful teapot.

"Hello sir," Arriving by the side of Stoick, the teapot offered some tea. "How would you like a nice cup of tea, sir?" The teapot poured tea to a cup, which hops over into Stoick's open hand. The Viking was starting to get used to the wierdness.

Stoick never heard of a thing called _tea_ but if it could warm him up...

The bunny murmured from a face down position on carpet. "No, no tea, no bloody tea!"

As Stoick sips the tea, there was laughter. "Ha-ha! His beard tickles, mom!" A boy's voice giggled.

"Odin!" Startled by the cup, he brought it away from his lips. "Erm, Hello?"

He figured the only things not frozen here were the echanted objects.

Suddenly, the door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing the fire on the gnome's candle and in the fireplace. The bunny dives for cover. The teapot begins to shake. The cup jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother. Stoick looks around at the darkness but dared not to speak.

"Uh oh..."

A young man enters, but he barely looks like a person at all. His skin, a deathly pale white, his hair almost the same except it mostly resembled snow, but his hands were actually had the appearance of ice. He scans around in the darkness.)

"There's a person here." Words came out that sounded cold and bitter.

The gnome who has relit his candle spoke. "Jack, I will explain. The man was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..." The gnome's last sentence is put to an end by a gush of cold wind from the young man, which puts out his flames once again. The gnome looks down, dejected.

Coming out from under a rug, the bunny spoke. "I told ya, North. I was against this from the start. I tried to warn you, but would you listen to me? No, no, no!" Again, the cold wind silences the bunny who was roughly blown to the nearest coatrack.

Stoick's eyes finally readjusted and looks to one side, then to the other and sees the young man. His eyes widened.

"Who are you! What are you doing here?"

Stoick threw a punch but the young man was quick, pulling the blue rag carpet beneathe him, causing the viking to fall. Stoick moaned.

"ANSWER!"

"I was lost in the woods and..." Stoick decided to answer, rubbing his back. Before he stares at the frightening face of the young man.

The strange creature was advancing on him. "You are not welcome here!"

"Not like I had a choice!"

"What are you staring at?"

"Besides your ugly mug?"

Stoick may not have chosen his words wisely. But he was wise enough to flee.

Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed. "So, you've come to stare at an abomination, have you?"

"I just needed a place to stay! Is that too much to ask? You could afford to be more courteous."

The young man glared angrily. "Oh, you want courtesy, huh?! Well, I'll give you a place to stay!" He summons a gust of wind despite Stoick's protests and took him away from the den leaving the others in darkness.

* * *

Late afternoon, back in town, two figures were hiding behind a couple of bushes in front of the Haddock home. It was none other than Mildew and Daggur.

"Engh..." Mildew moaned, not really wanting to be there. "Oh boy, that lad is gonna get the surprise of his life," He muttered under his breath so that no one can hear him.

But Daggur did. "Yep. This is his lucky day!" Apparently, he didn't know that wasn't what Mildew meant. Daggur lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits Mildew on the face. Daggur turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of the Haddock's cottage.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding." He grinned at the people, some he had to bribe to be here, others his mere followers. "But first, I better go in there and... propose to the boy!" Daggur winked arrogantly, as if it was still any question, already assuming the answer to be positive.

The minister and others laugh heartily. The villagers who were trying to warn Hiccup earlier laughed nervously, wishing they could do more for the boy they also secretely admired.

Daggur grabbed his granpa. "Now, you gramps. When Hiccup and I come out that door—" He points at the cottage.

"I know, I know!" Mildew groaned, turning to the band. "I'll strike up the band," He turns and begins directing the band in _Here Comes the Bride._ Daggur slams a baritone over his head.

"Not yet!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

At the interior of cottage, on his room at the second floor, Hiccup is sitting in a chair reading his new book and sketching on another one the images he thought could project the scenes of some of his favourite part.

Then, there is a knock at the door from below. Hiccup puts the book down and walks over to his window. He peeks through and sees Daggur in front of his door. He moans, and went back to reading and sketching.

_Maybe he'll think I'm not home if I..._

More insistent knocks came.

_Of course not... The gods hate me..._

He gets off his chair, taking his stuff with him, and bringing them along. He placed them on another table and went to get the door with reluctance.

Daggur immediately stepped in, grinning and holding a dignified pose and the brunette had to move away fast. "Daggur," Hiccup had to force back a grimace. "wha—what are you doing here?"

"Here to make your wishes come true, of course! Y'know—" Daggur laughed, tossing his arms on the air, closing in on Hiccup who kept moving back. The deranged man pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean, with a satisfied click, he turned back to his prey. "Y'know, Hiccup, there's not a person in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes."

_Ain't that the truth... But I wouldn't want to be in my shoes right now... _Hiccup shook his head. "What do you know about making wishes come true, Daggur?" He scoffed, finally reaching the table his stuff laid and going behind it to block Daggur from getting to him.

Daggur laughed. "Plenty. Here, picture this." To Hiccup's horror, Daggur plops down in the chair and, before he could stop him, the Deranged props his mud-covered feet up his stuff. The brunette winces. Daggur begins to kick off his boots and stretched his toes through his hole-y socks. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet," The hunter wriggles his toes for emphasis, Hiccup looks disgusted, covering his nose at the stench as the uninvited guest continues. "while the little ones play with the dogs." Daggur gets up and into Hiccup's face, who stiffened with a frozen forced smile plastered on his face. "We will have six or seven."

"Dogs?" The brunette mumbled, trying not to breathe through his nose.

Daggur rolled his eyes, moving away to Hiccup's relief. "No, Hiccup! Crazy boys, like me!"

_Like you, huh? What a nightmare, Poor unknown wife... _Hiccup shook his head. "Imagine that." He picks up his stuff when he finally noticed them free from Daggur's wrath, wipes whatever mud he could off, and puts it on the shelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?"

Hiccup let his hand linger on the shelf, pausing as if in thought, having a bad feeling suddenly as Daggur neared and breathed down his neck. "Let me think."

Daggur corners the Viking. "You, Hiccup!" He declared.

Hiccup gagged, his knees buckling up beneathe him, he turned so that his back was against the shelf, staring at the hunter with eyes wide that could only project terror.

"M—me?! Daggur, I'm a guy, for Thor's sake!" Hiccup squeaked. _ Oh I knew dad shouldn't have taken Toothless! _"How on earth do you expect to have kids with me?!"

"We both know that the two of us _swing that way,__" _Daggur just grinned cockily. "and duh, we adopt. It's easy cause we can just pick out te brawny ones."

_Da da-da, I'm so hated by the gods... _Hiccup crawled out from where Daggur was standing over him and rushed to the door. He pressed his back against it, a plan forming as Daggur went after him. "Daggur, you're too much. I really don't know what to say."

Pushing chairs and things out of the way until he reaches Hiccup and traps him against the door, just like what the smaller boy expected. "Say you'll marry me."

Hiccup felt bile threatening—more like begging—to come out at the mere thought of Daggur's words. But he held it back as he reached and fumbled behind for the doorknob. "I apologize, Daggur but—but—" Hiccup was starting to panic and hyperventilate as Daggur was puckering his lips and coming in to kiss him when he finally felt the knob and made a grab for it. "I just don't deserve you."

_BUT YOU DESERVE THIS FOR ALL THE DRAGONS YOU HUNTED!_

He twists the knob and the door opens, pushing the door outward. Hiccup ducks under Daggur as he tumbles out the door and into the mud.

The wedding band begins to play _Here Comes the Bride. _Daggur's boots are thrown out of the door now opened inward and the door is slammed shut.

Mildew finally notices his grandkid on the mud and stopped the music before going to him. He finds Daggur's legs sticking out the mud, and a chicken's head sticking up. Daggur's head pops out with a frustrated and indignant look as the chicken flew down his back.

Mildew narrowed his eyes, smiling knowingly. "So, how'd it go?"

Annoyed, Daggur picks up Mildew by the neck. "I'll have Hiccup for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Daggur drops the old man into the mud.

"Ugh... All this fuss over a fishbone..."

Daggur walks off, dejected. The townspeople ate the food anyway, before leaving as well.

* * *

A bit later on, Hiccup's head sticks out of the door, and he only sees the chickens.

"Is he gone?" He looked around some more and in his relief, he was alone. But shortly, his relief dissolve to pure annoyance and repulse. He grabbed a bucket and set out to do his farm work. "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him!" He groaned in humiliation. Oh, his preferences were guys all right, but he might as well be castrated if it was only Daggur who pursued him. "Ha, I have standards too you know! And me? The wife of that deranged maniac?" He shook his head in exasperation.

_Hiccup Deranged? Can't you just see it,_

_ Hiccup Deranged, his little wife_

_ No sir, not me, I guarantee it_

_ I want much more than this provincial life..._

Hiccup walks into the pen and feeds the animals, feigning a mock bow and kicking the bucket off the barrel afterwards. He rushed out of the farm house and into the grass fields he and Toothless enjoyed staying at.

_ I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

_ I want it more than I can tell_

_ And for once it might be grand_

_ To have someone understand_

_ I want so much more than they've got planned._

Hiccup laid on the grassy field, sighing as he picked the grass of the fields over and over just out of habit when a large creature suddenly body slammed him.

**A/N: That took waayyyyyyyyy longer than I expected. Well, you know the rest, reviews is the lifeblood of ficcs... Hope you enjoyed and tell me how you liked the Daggur scene. I cracked up writing it! Thanks for reading. Check out my profile to know what au's I'm planning and you can make suggestions on which goes next after this.**


	4. Exchanged

**A/N: So yeah, Jack appears here. I changed my mind of Jamie and Sophie not being related here, so yeah, parents is North and Tooth. I'm open to suggestions and criticisms, but be gentle. Whoever you are, 'Critic' i think you should make an account here. Your suggestions have been helpful so far. Thanks for believing, hehe! **

**Anyone there thinking I missed a character casting at the prologue, please tell me. I probably know which character will play what but forgot to put it down. And I put in my profile the lists of au's I'm drafting through so far so you might wanna take a look at that to decide what I could do next.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Exchanged**

Hiccup laid on the grassy field, sighing as he picked the grass of the fields over and over just out of habit when a large creature suddenly body slammed him. He grunted at the weight on top of him, before he realize who it was.

"Toothless? Well, you're back so soon, cutting in too late again, I could've used you earlier…" He rolled his eyes as he pushed him off then paused, suddenly realizing how wrong this was. "Wait…What are you doing here? And where's dad? You were supposed to be back by tomorrow, what happened?"

Toothless moaned, as if in guilt. Hiccup didn't like the sound of that. He rushed back to the cottage to simple grab his satchel before heading back to Toothless

"Come on bud," Hiccup unloaded the weapons from Toothless. "We have to find him."

* * *

They flew until they got to the same forest path and walked from there, taking the same left turn, when they ran into the boars Toothless simply blasted them. Eventually, Hiccup found his father's footprints before arriving to a gate of a huge Ice mansion.

Hiccup blinked, staring at the mansion from the top to bottom part. "Okay, that's not weird at all." He shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "Seriously, how no one got the news out of a frozen ice mansion being in the middle of the forest is beyond me."

Toothless snorts, then begins to buck snarling at the suspicious and hostile atmosphere.

"Woah bud!" Hiccup dismounts and calms him down, stroking the back of his ears. "Calm down, Toothless," He said softly, before looking back to the mansion, he looked lower and gasped, rushing in.

He picked up Stoick's helmet, feeling dread and worry increasing.

"Dad," He murmured. _He would never be careless enough to drop this… _The helmet was made from half of his mother's breast plate He didn't like wearing his half for obvious reasons, but Stoick rarely ever takes it off anymore since her passing. "This can't be good, Toothless, stay here."

Toothless growled.

"Come on bud, less of us means less chances of being detected." Hiccup sighed. "Now stay."

Toothless grumbled but obeyed.

* * *

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you North?" The bunny rolled his eyes at a sulking gnome. " Just had to invite him to stay, didn't you? Serve him tea, sit in the snowflake's chair, pet the tea cup's dingo…" He said mockingly.

"Aster." North glared, trying to save face. "I was trying to be courteous."

At least the Frost didn't turn the man to an ice statue, like he always threatened he'd do if he got too angry.

~o~

The door opens as Hiccup is entering the mansion.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Dad? Are you here?"

He looks at the mansion, marvelling at how the whole mansion, exterior and interior, was made out of ice. The furnitures looked like antique, seemingly the only thing not made out of ice but had colors that compliment the blue and white of the mansions structure. The cushions from a nearby couch seemed almost like snow, even.

He shook his head, _this is no time for sightseeing... _He continued his search for Stoick. He was unaware of those who saw him when he proceeded further into the mansion.

~o~

At a kitchen where the teapot, Toothiana, Tooth or Ana for short, is standing next to a tub of hot water. Her son Jamie, the teacup, hops in joyfully.

"Mom, there's a boy in the castle! And he's Jack's age," He twirled in the air before landing beside Tooth.

Tooth looked at the teacup fondly. "Oh, now, Jamie, you don't have to make up wild stories. I'll tell you more later,"

"But really," Jamie pouted. "Mom, I saw him."

Tooth laughed, shaking her head "Time for a bath," She lifted Jamie to the bathtub with the nose of her pot, making gurgling sounds, when a yellow feather duster came. Tooth looks at it. "Sophie?"

"A boy!" She giggled. "A teenage boy in the mansion, mom!"

Jamie pokes his head out from the water. "See, I told ya!" He snickered.

~o~

North and Aster were still arguing, Aster going on and on with complaints and North mockingly imitating him with ugly faces, moving his mouth in sync to the bunny's who rambled on with his eyes close.

"Bloody blow-hard, round tummy, and trying hard—"

He cut him self when they heard an unfamiliar voice along with the sound of foot steps and door opening.

"Dad?"

Hiccup passed an open door, not noticing they were people inside it… Well, sort of people.

They blinked, looking at each other, "Did you see that?" North asked, going down the table they were on to go over to the door, Aster right behind him.

"Crikey, not another one," He complained.

They just caught a glimpse of Hiccup taking a turn to another hall.

"It's a teenage boy!"

Aster crossed his arms. "I can see that, you better not be thinking of—"

North grabbed Aster's paws, spinning around joyfully. "Don't you see? He's the one. The person we have been waiting for. He has come to break spell!" He leaves Aster spinning as he chases after Hiccup.

"Wait a minute!" Aster went after the gnome. "Nicholas North, you do know that he's a guy, right?"

North waved a careless hand. "Bah, it's seventeenth year! No time to be choosy, come!" He said. "Unless you want to be bunny all your life."

Aster grunted, conceding to that.

~o~

Hiccup advances down a narrow hallway. Aster and North sneak up behind

him and open the door that leads to the tower that leads to a place they keep unwanted guests, or prisoners to be exact. Because they had a feeling the boy was looking for Stoick.

The door creaks open and Hiccup hears the sound, flinching before turning around.

"Dad, dad?" Aster hides behind the door and North rushes ahead. Hiccup arrived to the door and pushed it open. "Hello? Is someone here?" He looked up the stairway and see a light. _A person, at last! _"Wait! I'm looking for my father!"

He begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize North on a window sill her. He made a face, frustrated. "Oh come on, I was sure there was someone..." He grumbled as he went on, picking up a torch along the way, before realizing what was in front of him.

Cells. Prison cells.

_It can't be… _Hiccup swallowed. "I-I-Is there anyone here?" He called out nervously.

A voice echoes from one of the cells,

"Hiccup?"

Relief flooding his senses, he rushed to the cell where it was loudest and found Stoick. "Dad, finally!"

Stoick reached a hand out to his boy, placing it to his shoulder. "How did you find me?"

"Odin, your hands are like ice." Hiccup frowned, feeling the coldness of his father's usually warm and rough hands. "We have to get you out of here." He looked around for a key, absently handing Stoick the helmet that couldn't get through the bars.

Stoick coughed deeply, "Hiccup," He cleared his throat. "I'm proud that you managed to find me but I want you to leave this place."

Hiccup looked at his father incredulously. _I heard that cough, dad! You need out more than I do! _He shook his head furiously. "Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must go...now!"

"Dad no way am I leaving you he—"

Hiccup yelped as someone grabbed his shoulder, whipping him around and away from his father.

"HICCUP!"

He dropped the torch he was carrying and it went out, and they were left in darkness. Their only light for the skylight.

"What are you doing here?" A deep yet smooth voice grumbled in the darkness.

"Run, son!"

Hiccup looked around frantically, seeing nothing and wishing his eyes would adjust already. "Who's there? Who are you?"

"The owner of this mansion."

Hiccup gulped, but the voice didn't sound too threatening. He decided to reason with… with whoever it was. "I've come for my father. Please, can't you see he's sick?

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

Hiccup flinched, _so much for not threatening. _"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

The silhouette of the unknown speaker made to leave.

"Oh come on, there must be some way I can...wait!" Hiccup yelled, seeing the figure about to leave. The mystery person stopped. _Well, great, now what? What was I going to say…? _His mind raced for an idea when he thought of one. Although, it wasn't good for him, it was the best he got. "Take me, instead!"

The voice laughed suddenly. "You!" Then, it paused, whoever it was sized Hiccup up. "You would take his place?"

"HICCUP!" An outrage voice yelled. "No! You don't know what you're doing! Get out now, that's an order!"

Hiccup ignored his father, he never did anything for his parents, nothing even when his mom was dying at her death bed due to a high fever. He had to do this now. "If I did," He said with determination. "would you let him go?"

"Yes," came the immediate reply. "but you must promise to stay here forever."

Hiccup ponders the situation and realize he couldn't see the captor.

He squinted his eyes. "Come into the light."

The figure stiffened, before dragging his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Hiccup gasped, the corpse like figure of a teenage boy, his bare feet made out of ice as was his hands, his eyes growing wider until he can stand no more and falls back to Stoick.

_He's not human! Definitely not human! _He gasped. _Oh gods, couldn't it be as dragon instead?!_

"Son, I won't let you do this! It's dangerous to be left here!"

Hiccup regains her composure for the sake of his father, forcing a smile. "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." He sighed, standing up to face the inhuman creature. "You have a deal."

"DONE!"

The Frost moves over to unlock the cell, shoving Hiccup in the process who hits the wall then collapses to the floor with his head in his hands. There was a sound of the door being unlocked, then Stoick rushes over to his son.

"No, Hiccup. You're coming with me!" Stoick tugged him along when the Frost separates them with a gush of wind. The Frost followed the wind, leaving Hiccup there.

Hiccup sat shell-shocked before realizing it was the last time he's ever gonna see his father again. "No, wait!"

"HICCUP!"

"Wait!" Hiccup rushed to a nearby window.

Stoick stuggled against the wind, it gives a whole new meaning to beating the wind, the Frost floating nearby.

"BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

The Frost took out a sphere of ice. "He's no longer your concern." He shattered the ice to pieces. "North wind, take him back from where came."

And a stronger gust of wind whirled around, taking Stoick away.

Hiccup saw all this from the tower, sinking down to the floor. _Oh Thor, what have I gotten myself in to this time?_

**A/N: So hard to make Hiccup not much of a damsel! Boo-hoo…**


	5. Deranged and Enchantments

**A/N: Okay. I want to thank all those who have been reading this and those who have reviewed, you're the reason I do my best to update as soon as possible. I do hope you take a look at my profile page and look through the other au's I've been planning and drafting out so I can decide which to work on next. Like, choose which one and reason why you like that one. If your reasons seems like a craving, then I'll do it. To Pen-Woman, I thank you for the suggesting an Aladdin au. Currently working on the drafts.**

******I'll announce which one I'm doing next when we get to the climax here. If no urgent suggestions come up, I'm going with ****_'the Viking's Pride'_**** next.**

**LuvlyLadyLexi and Nina Dotran 3 Thank you for the conversations in PM.**

**Also, the songs I'm placing in this fic are only ones where there are HiJack action. But I'm still at odds with how to twist up "Tale as old as Time."**

**The Deranged and Enchantments**

The white haired young man flew back inside, his long torn up cape flowing behind him, he glided back up to the steps of the tower to get back to the brunette boy, when North got his attention from the window sill he still stood on.

"Jackson,"

Cringing at the name, the young man snapped. "It's JACK, just Jack!" He grumbled. "What?"

"Since boy is going to be staying with us from now on," North shrugged. "Might I suggest giving him more comfortable room?" He offered a polite smile.

Jack sneered, rolling his eyes, before flying faster away from the gnome, once again putting out his candle.

"I take that as no," North grunted, relitting his candle.

Jack enters the cell where Hiccup remains on the cold floor, sulking dejected, making lazy circle motions with his finger on the ground.

"Jeez," Jack frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Man up, what got you so down in the mouth?"

Hiccup raised his head, glaring at Jack. _Is he trying to make a joke out of this? Like, really? _He crossed his arms, turning away.

Jack flew a bit closer. "What, now you're sulking?" He laughed mockingly. "You think you got troubles. Don't be such a maiden,"

"Do you even have an inkling of what just happened here?" Hiccup snapped back furiously. "You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll probably never see him again, forever is a long time and I'm stuck here till then. The last time I checked, it doesn't have an end, the least you could do was let me have a proper good bye!" He spat. He lost the fear for the strange creature and only felt annoyance towards him.

Jack scoffed, undeterred. "Real men don't need to rely on their daddies forever." He pointed out, summoning a wind to smack Hiccup's fur vest across his face.

"Would you-" Hiccup muffled through the clothing trying to bring it back down. Jack smirked when the brunette finally got it off his face, and Jack's eyes widened as he saw remnants of tears from the boys eyes. "You'd understand how I feel if you ever had a family!"

Jack rubbed the back of his head, chagrined. _If he only knew... _"I'll show you to your room."

"Huh?" Hiccup looked up, blinking in surpise. "My room?" He indicated the cell he was in, the one his father was previously locked in. "But I thought-"

Jack narrowed his eyes after an eye roll. "You wanna maybe stay in the tower?" He questioned sceptically. "The damsel in distress role would fit you just fine, I guess."

Hiccup scowled, standing up and following the Frost out the door.

"This is the first time I'm serving and not being served, you better be grateful."

"Yeah, sure, you take me away from my father and ask for gratitude in return," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "you've been lock up in this mansion way too long."

Jack turned around, closing in on Hiccup when their nose touched. Hiccup gawked, jumping back.

Jack sneered. "Oh, you have no idea at all," He muttered. "But get this straight, I am Jack. The Frost, and you are under my mercy."

* * *

Jack used North as a light source as he leads Hiccup through the halls, going up several steps to a wing. As they proceed, Hiccup begins to lag behind, he looks at the hideous ice sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them curiously.

Jack snaps at him. "Keep up, freckles," He grumbled.

Hiccup jumps, not realizing he was falling back, Jack way ahead already. He rushed to the Frost, fearing that he could end up like those statues. Somehow, Jack read his mind, for he eye rolled.

"And don't go on thinking that they're real people, I haven't frozen anyone."

Hiccup made a look of scepticalism but was compelled to believe. "I guess I don't have to worry about you making a habit of taking sons and daughters away from their families just for the sake of statues then." He said pointedly.

"Only you."

"Wow, aren't I lucky."

"Nope," Jack said with venom, "and if you don't watch it, you might turn into an ice statue, but not a very good looking one." He and North watches Hiccup from the corner of their eyes, who immediately stiffened, moving away from Jack slightly.

North rolled his eyes. "Be nicer, Jack." He scolded.

"Why should I?"

"Because it was your idea to keep him here," North retorted. "you don't want to always end up fighting with him, no? That can't be what you want."

Jack grunted, conceding. The boy was too annoying but maybe he wasn't so bad if he didn't tease him at the first place.

"So anyway, Hiccup right?" Jack remembered that name because the big man kept calling him that. "Nice name," He said, although Hiccup could sense that he was just forcing himself to say that. "Who thought it up?" He looked behind his shouder.

Hiccup shrugged. "Like you need to know," He muttered.

Jack cringed and was about to snap again when North nudged him. The white haired teenager grumbled. "I...um...hope you like it here." He tried again.

Hiccup sighed, too tired to think of a come back for that one. "Not hardly, but okay."

Jack looked at North for approval who just told him to keep going. "The mansion is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing."

Hiccup looked up, interested. He was always one to do the opposite of what was told to him. "What's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden!" Jack turned on to him, baring his teeth almost. Hiccup flinched, moving back.

Jack continues, and Hiccup reluctantly follows. Finally, they reached a room and Jack let him in. The brunette looked around, it didn't look too bad, the exterior was ice just like everything else, but the bed actually looked soft as snow, having a touch of blue, grays and white.

He looked down. _But it still wasn't home..._

Jack frowns and decided to speak a little bit more tenderly. "Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you." He said.

Hiccup didn't so much as thank him, making Jack frustrated.

"Dinner-boy hasn't eaten yet." North nudged him and whispered.

Jack grumbled. "And... you.. how about some dinner...with me?"

"How 'bout _I rather not_?" Hiccup shot back.

Jack finally had it. "IT'S NOT UP TO YOU!" He slammed the door shut and Hiccup was flown to the wall beside the window by the gust of wind that came out of nowhere when the door was slammed.

"Ugh. I did this," Hiccup looked down, his shoulders shook, and he hugged himself to try and keep warm. He was deep in thoughts, not noticing when the window and a large, black mass entered until said black mass nudged him from the front. Hiccup gasped, blinking his eyes. "Oh Toothless!" He embraced his dragon tightly, sobbing. "At least you're here!"

For a second, he considered fleeing with Toothless. But then it wouldn't do if the Frost decided to come after him, and probably turn the everything into ice and not just him and his father. And he knew the Frost was capable of doing just that.

And he was a Viking. As a reminder of his dad's honor, he was gonna stick this one out.

* * *

Back at town, in Daggur's tavern, surrounded by the usual patrons, the Deranged sulk dejected at a large chair made of a Nadder's dragon scale, back when hunting Dragons were still permitted. Now, he can only hunt them within season.

Which he hated, because he wanted to blow some steam off and that wouldn't been his number one outlet.

"Who does he think he is?" Daggur growled. "That Viking has tangled with the wrong man. No one says _'no'_ to Daggur the Deranged!" He huffed indignantly.

"Exactly!" Mildew went over. "Good you've come to your senses," He held out one mug of mead as he was about to take a sip from his own.

"Dismissed. Rejected." Daggur grabbed both of the mugs, to Mildew's surprise. "Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than bear." He tossed the mugs away, not even drinking either one, to Mildew's annoyance.

_Now I see why his parents died before I did… _Although an answer as to why Mildew is still kicking while having to put up with Daggur is a mystery. Maybe they were just both deranged. Mildew rolled his eyes. "More mead?" _Because you owe me a mug_.

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

Mildew poked his grankid with his walking stick. "You gotta get over that Viking," He said. "Besides, you don't need him. In fact, Hiccup disgraced himself as soon as he rejected your offer!"

"Too bad he doesn't know that."

Mildew waved his arms madly. "That's because his stupid! Vikings only rely on brute strength and that's what got his mother killed." He pointed out. "But while he is a Viking, he isn't anything like one at all! Those scrawny and toothpick limbs won't take him far. He's useless on his own."

"Exactly!" Some men came up to Daggur. They didn't really care if he was in a foul mood, but if the boy got any fouler, they all might be killed tonight. "That Haddock kid is nothing but dead without his dragon body guard."

Mildew grinned. "Exactly! Forget the kid, you're better off without him." He laughed.

Suddenly, Daggur threw knives just above his head as well as those other men. They stiffened, swallowing as Daggur stared them down, despite some of them being slightly taller than he was.

"Understand this," He said with venom. "I. WANT. HICCUP."

They nodded in agreement, afraid of what would happen if they did otherwise.

"Do any of you have any more to say, trying to get me to give him up?" He questioned, picking up another more deadly dagger. "Any of you... Maybe perhaps... Having your own fancy for him that is brave enough to rival against me, we can go now!"

Yelping, the men shook their heads frantically.

Daggur grinned, loving the fear he got out of it. He finally managed to calm down a little from his previous tantrum. "Good," He sat back down. "Now... What to do..."

There was silence as they let Daggur think, but they forgot that the boy isn't one to think of plans until Daggur glared at them once again.

"Hello?! I asked a question!" He stood up, lifting up his sword. They yelped, moving back. "Useless bunch of—"

Before Daggur could finish his sentence and slice them up, Stoick bursts in frantically.

"Help!" He wheezed out, as if he's been screaming for hours and lost his voice. "NEED HELP NOW!" Or not.

Everyone stared at the Viking, wide-eyed and puzzled.

"Stoick?"

"Hurry, Hurry, FOR THOR'S SAKE! I need your help! He's got him. He's got him locked in the dungeon!"

Mildew raised a brow. "Who?"

Stoick grabbed the front of the old man's shirt as he answered. "Hiccup!" He shoved him back hard. "We must go. Not another moment!"

"Whoa! Slow down, '_The Vast'_," Daggur rolled his eyes, _what kind of name was that anyway? "_ Who's got my Hiccup locked in a_ dungeon_?"

There are no dungeons here, as far as anyone knew.

"He's not _your _Hiccup! He's my boy!" Stoick growled, going up to him. "And we gotta get him back from an evil Frost abomination!"

Stoick has gone from person to person, pleading his case and trying to get authority across. Not knowing that Daggur had the authority around there, not that anyone hated Stoick or snide him, but the fear for Daggur was greater.

Daggur laughed crazily, everyone followed as if by force. Stoick scowled indignantly.

"I am not making this up!"

Daggur smirked at the big man. "Frost abomination, huh? What, he made of ice or something?"

Stoick crossed his arms, not liking the kid anymore at all. "As a matter of fact, yes. His hands and feet, plus he looked like he drowned at a lake and is a remains of his own corpse."

"All right, all right." Daggur placed a hand behind Stoick's back. For my Hiccup, I'll help you out." He led him out the door. But of course, he wasn't really planning on helping. Everyone knew the charade.

Stoick glared at Daggur's words. "He will never be yours, he's my son and I won't have it."

Daggur stiffened at his words before kicking him out to the winter cold outside. Stoick grunted, laying flat on the ground as Daggur stood over behind him.

"Yes. He. Will. Now get out of my tavern, crummy old Viking!" He slammed the door shut. He made his way back to the chair, as the people made way. Mildew approached him.

He gave him a pat. "Well done, Daggur." He said. "That old Viking, his son is the only one who ever cares or gives heed to him anymore."

Daggur stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. Then, he grin. Mildew didn't like the look of that. "I have an idea."

"That," Mildew gaped. "can be dangerous..."

Daggur laughed out loud. "I KNOW!"

* * *

Back at the mansion, Hiccup somehow falls asleep against Toothless, but is woken up by a knock from the door. He stirred.

"Who is it?" He muttered, then his stomach grumbled, remembering he hasn't eaten since lunch.

"Toothiana, dear." The voice was a woman's so it couldn't be Jack and probably a servant, the Frost did mention he had some.

He just hoped that they didn't all look like him.

Hiccup got up, reaching the door and opens it. He looks around but no one was in front of him when he heard the sound of cluttering and looking down and almost screamed.

"I thought you might like a spot of tea." The colorful talking teapot smiled up at him. _IT_ _SMILED!_

Hiccup, despite being amazed at the fact that he is listening to a walking tea set, moved back as she… it… whatever it is or whoever she was approached him. _IT MOVES! ON ITS OWN!_

"But you...ah...but...I—"

Hiccup bumps into the wardrobe, he turned around and gasped as he saw eyes at them, and it seemed to smile, moving its doors as if to wave.

Hiccup let out a strangled sound. "Who—you—I—"

"Oh, that's just Sandy."

Toothless came over and good thing too, Hiccup collapsed on to him.

"That's it. I'm dreaming,"

Sandy leans '_shoulder'_ on bed, trying to offer some encouragements. He opened a small door that had mirrors and made images to help Hiccup smile.

Hiccup gaped, how a mirror is showing moving images was beyond him. A smiley face showed of a portly, small man with blond hair and Hiccup figured it might be the wardrobe's spirit or something. "That— That's really not helping my sanity, but thanks." He croaked out. He shook his head and stared down at a tea cup who was smiling at him. _Okay, sure, why not? But why was a feather duster with him? Heck, why was the duster smaller than the tea cup?_

"Told ya he was cute, mommy, didn't I?" The duster giggled.

Hiccup blushed furiously.

_A feather duster thought I was cute… Daggur wanted to make me his wife… What does that say about me?_

"Sophie, re-grow yourself and help out downstairs," The tea pot, Tooth, instructed as the feather duster starting growing and left. Tooth poured some tea on the tea cup. "Now for that tea, dear." A floating spoon mixed the cup and a sugar container put same lumps onto the cup. "All right, now, Jamie that'll do." Jamie hops over to Hiccup who decided to take a sit on the floor. "Slowly, now. Don't spill!"

Hiccup picked the cup up. "This doesn't feel weird to you, does it?" He asked, awkwardly taking a sip.

"Haha, no! It just tickles, and like your kissing my forehead." The brunette blushed as he pulled the cup away again. "Hey, wanna see me do a trick?"

Hiccup shrugged. Jamie takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup.

"Jamie!" Tooth called admonishly. "Manners!"

Jamie laughed wearily, chagrined. "Sorry."

Tooth looks at the boy. "That was a very brave thing you did, my dear."

Sandy nodded in agreement… If wardrobe's could nod.

"But I've lost my father," Hiccup sighed, shaking his head. "my dreams, future… Everything."

Tooth smiled encouragingly. "Cheer up, sweetie. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." She then looks up, startled. "Oops! I remembered there are dinner preparations to be made. Come now, Jamie. He has to get dressed."

Before Hiccup could say anything, they were hopping away.

"Bye!"

Hiccup stands and he looks at Sandy who approaches him. Sandy winked and his doors fly open. Hiccup made a look. "There's nothing—"

Suddenly, some sand like things were fluttering around. Sandy closed his doors, grinned, and opened them again to reveal several outfits to chose from.

"Okay," Hiccup was just getting a little dizzy with so many surprises and magic stuff. "That's not strange at all."

Sandy laughed without sound and brought out one outfit, floating it in front of Hiccup and opening another door that had a mirror so Hiccup could look at himself.

But Hiccup didn't need to.

"Thanks Sandy," Hiccup took the clothing only to placed it on the bed. "but I'm not going to dinner. I don't have much of an appetite."

Sandy narrowed his eyes at the stomach protesting. Hiccup flushed.

Then, Aster hops in. "Dinner is about done, mate. Phil cooked up a bunch of googies for you."

* * *

Jack kept flying about, starting to get real impatient. "What's taking so long? I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet?!" He stopped flying, settling in front of the gnome and tea pot couple.

"Oh, try to be patient, Jack. The child has lost his father and his freedom all in one day." Tooth sighed disapprovingly.

North spoke up. "Uh, Jack. Have you thought that the boy could be the one to break the spell?" He asked, ignoring Tooth'disapproving look. "You don't mind he is guy, yes?"

"Of course I have thought of it!" Jack grumbled. "He just happen to be the first one my age to ever show up, and it happened to be at the deadline year, of all times! I hate deadlines," He grumbled. "So it's not like I have a choice here,"

North laughed heartily. "Good." He said. "So you fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and—Ta-da!—spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"

Tooth looks at him like he was crazy. "Oh, it's not that easy, North. These things take time."

"But staff has already begun to freeze."

Jack grunted. "Oh, what's the use? He's so cute and human-like and… and I'm so..." He turned towards them, floating higher to emphasis his feet and hands. "well, look at me!"

North shrugs his shoulders and looks at his wife.

Tooth smiled up at him to give him hope. "Oh, you must help him to see past all that."

Jack floated down, slouching on a nearby pillar. "I don't know how." He mumbled dejectedly.

North huffed in annoyance. "Well, you start by making yourself presentable." He hopped down towards Jack. "Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman!" He bellowed

Jack straightens up quickly, stiffening and fliching at North's glare.

"Ah yes," Tooth giggled. "when he comes in, give him those beautiful, sparkly white, teeth and smile. Come, come. Show me the smile."

Jack grinned a bit too much, his cheeks puffing too much it made him look ridiculous.

They started shooting advices fast.

"But don't frighten the poor boy." Tooth said, shaking her heads, causing Jack to imitate her due to pressure.

North agreed. "Impress him with your classic wit."

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"But be gentle."

"Flatter him with compliments."

"But be sincere,"

By this moment, Jack had his head between his hands as if getting a head ache.

"And above all..."

"You must control your winds!"

The door creaks open. Jack wipes the silly face that he had been making off, and looks to the door expectantly.

North rubbed his hands together. "Here he is! Almost thought he won't show—"

Aster came in. "G'd eve, mates." He said nervously.

"And I'm right." North sighed as Jack's face go from expectant to angry.

"Well," He huffed. "where is he, kangaroo?"

Aster grumbled, then deciding to delay time. "Who? Oh! The boy. Yes, the, ah, boy. Well, the circumstances being what they are..." He shrugged carelessly. "he's not coming."

~o~

"WHAT!"

Door bangs open and Jack comes flying out, with the others giving chase.

"Aster! Why'd you say that?!"

"HE ASKED! That's the answer!" Aster grumbled. "Oy snowflake! SLOW DOWN!"

They arrived to Hiccup's door as Jack was slamming his fist against it repeatedly. North rubbed his face with both hands. Tooth frowned. Aster crossed his arms… paws… whatever.

"I thought I said you'd have dinner with me!" Jack yelled from outside.

Hiccup responded immediately from inside, not skipping a beat. "And I thought I said I rather not!"

Jack was growing angry, having trouble containing his winds. "You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!"

" Jack," North interrupted. "I could be wrong, but that may not be best way to make people like you."

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman." Tooth pleaded.

Jack was growing angrier. "But he is being so...difficult!" He said that last one with an edge, glaring at the door as if Hiccup could see it.

"Try softly, mate."

Jack huffed, very dejected. "Will you come down to dinner?" He muttered.

"Go away!" Came the immediate and somewhat expected response.

Jack looks at the others as he pointed at the door accusingly, very frustrated.

"Sincerely. Politely."

Jack, Trying to act formal, bowed at the door, as if the Viking could see it "It would give me great pleasure," He held in a growl, gripping his cape. "if you would join me for dinner."

"Jack, we say 'please.'"

Jack, in exasperation, forced the word out. "...please."

Hiccup, mad at Jack, replied once more. "Go drown yourself in a river."

That was the last straw. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Is that a challenge?" Hiccup retorted provokingly.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" He glared at the others. "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!"

Jack flys back down the hall, slamming a door and causing a piece of icicles fall.

Tooth shook her head. "That didn't go very well at all, did it."

"Nope, did not." North agreed. "I'll stay here incase boy decides to change mind."

Aster shrugged and hopped down. "Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." He told Tooth and they head off.

Inside Jack's room, he was frustrated, knocking over and destroying things in his path.)

"I ask nicely, but he refuses." He huffed, eyes portraying a wild winter, no doubt a village going through a storm. "What a...what does he want me to do—beg?" he looked down to a smaller table beside where the staff was set up, and picked up the snowglobe. "Show me the boy." He gave it a shake.

The snowglobe had its own storm raging inside before an image showed and reveals Hiccup in her bedroom, talking to Sandy and a dragon, Jack wondered how'd it got there.

Sandy was trying to reason with the boy, by the looks of it.

Hiccup had his arms crossed, still disturbed by the attack and pouted—cutely, Jack had to admit. But his next words were anything but comforting. "I don't want to get to know him. I rather be turned to ice!"

Sighed, Jack sets down the snow globe, speaking tenderly to himself. "I'm just kidding myself. He'll never see me as anything...but an abomination." He looks at the staff, slowly but surely, turning to ice. "It's hopeless."

Jack puts his head in his hands as if in a depressed state.

* * *

Hiccup silently emerges out his room, making his way down the hall, towards the stairs, Toothless right behind him, going by as bright spots shine through a curtain at floor level. Behind it, North and Sophie comes out, playing.

"Come get me daddy!"

"Get over here, child!"

They laughed, with North chasing his child around. But North suddenly looks up and sees Hiccup walking down the hall. He gasped. "Shostakovich, he has dragon?!" He went after the boy.

~o~

Tooth was putting Jamie to bed, or the cup board, more precisely. "Come on, Jamie." He lifted him in.

"Aw, but I wanna stay up." Jamie yawned.

Tooth chuckled. "No you can't." Jamie grumbled but settles in to sleep.

There were bangings of pots and pans comes from the a strangely furry stove. "Bwaargabargh! Gaabargh!" (Translation: I work and I slave all day, and for what? No one eats the food prepared!)

"Oh, stop your tantrum, Phil. It's been a long night for all of us".

"Well, if ya ask me, snowflake wasn't even trying." Aster huffed, tossing a cloth to the cabinets. "He's never gonna get anywhere with that boy."

Tooth shook her head. "You have to cut Jack some slack. He's been alone for years, he's not used to this." She told him. "But you're right, if Jack doesn't try harder, he won't make the boy fall in love with him and the spell will never be broken."

Hiccup enters, everyone stiffens, and they all turn to him, wondering if he heard. He flushed. "Hey, everybody..."

_Seems not._

"Great to see you still kicking, mate." Aster said as North came running in "I am Aster, g'deve."

North came in, and gave his own introductions, as well as Tooth. Hiccup smiled weakly.

_A gnome with and a tea pot. Is there anything not odd here? _His self wasn't counted.

Aster yelped when Toothless came in, running off. "WHAT IS THAT DINGO!"

"Erm, Toothless," Hiccup put a hand over the dragon. "He's a..." The dragon nudged him, making a look. "Fine, we're both a little hungry."

"You are," Tooth, excited, spoke to the other tea pots. "Hear that? He's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silvers!" Phil reheated the food to be served as the silverwares came out. North led Hiccup to the dining room with Toothless.

"Will there be something for Toothless?"

"Ah yes, Phil will handle everything."

Aster turned to Tooth as she sighed in relief. "Let's hope snowflake doesn't wake." He said. "And that the boy hasn't heard any thing about the spell.

**A/N: This took too long. Wahh... Hope I have time for another chapter... Well, r&r. LuvlyLadyLexi thanks for everything**


	6. Reconcilliations and Plans

**A/N: So yeah, I have nothing much to say. It's about lunch time here and I'm hungry but I rather HiJack so I'll just nibble on a couple of KFC fries... Yum. Gravy...**

**Has anyone seen the au line up yet in my profile?**

**Reconciliation and Plans**

_THAT'S WHY HE'S KEEPING ME HERE?! HE WANTS TO MAKE ME FALL FOR HIM?!_ Hiccup didn't let on that he heard the conversation of Aster and Tooth. He didn't really want to crush their hopes, since they wanted the same thing to happen. It didn't mean he'd give in to that though. _Agh... What's wrong with me? I'm only attracting weirdos... Daggur, a feather duster... Now this frost guy?_

Hiccup had to think about that, though. Somehow, the Frost needed to make someone fall in love with him, that someone being him, to break a spell? And what kind of spell was it anyway?

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head. Either way, it only meant that if The Frost would attempt to make nice, he would be only doing it for himself, not for Hiccup.

_Well, no way am I gonna fall for that guy. I'd like a guy to like me for me, so that Frost won't cut in. _Hiccup huffed. _Even if does look kinda handso— WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, HICCUP!_

Hiccup shook his head furiously as he continued eating. Something was seriously wrong with him if he thought the Frost was good looking.

Toothless nudged him, looking at his rider weirdly.

"It's nothing bud," He forced a roasted chicken with some mashed potato stuff smuddered in some kind of brownish substance tasted so great, even Toothless ate the dish. And the dragon only usually ate fish. More food kept coming, dishes he never knew existed, and the taste was out of this world.

_Beef ragout, cheese souffle, Pie and pudding._

When Hiccup finally had his fill, the dishes floated themself away as Tooth came to give him another cup of tea.

"That was wonderful!" Hiccup stretched, the food was so good, he had to admit it, it almost made up for the fact he wasn't eating back with Stoick. "I've never seen Toothless eat anything but fish before, but he'd be missing out if he didn't have all this."

Toothless roared happily, before bounding out an open door.

Tooth smiled, glad that the boy was brightening up. "Thank you, Hiccup. Phil would be glad to hear it," She jumped on to her tray and it rode off.

Aster came bouncing in by North's side on the table, in front of Hiccup as the plates kept themself. "Crikey, will you look at the time. Time to hit the sack, bet you're all tuckered out.

"Are you kidding?" Hiccup looked at them incredulously. "No way can I just go to bed. It's my first time in an enchanted mansion."

Aster coughed. "Enchanted? Who bloody said anything about the mansion being enchanted?" He laughed nervously, not wanting the boy to think that they were all under a spell... But he did. "It was you, wasn't it!" He accused North.

North and Hiccup made a look, as a fork was walking by.

"I figured it out for myself." The brunette pointed out. "So, I'd like to look around, if that's all right."

North jumped to that. "Oh! Would you like tour?"

Hiccup smiled, about to respond.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Hiccup made a look as Aster talked confidentially to North. "We can't let him go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

Hiccup stretched. "Oh, fine. I'll go to sleep," He lied. "You guys seem too scared to look around your own home at the middle of the night, I guess."

"What did you say?!" Aster huffed as North laughed secretely. "I'M NOT AFRAID!"

Hiccup looked at him, feigning innocence. "Oh, really?" He asked. "I hope you don't mind leading the way then,"

"As a matter of fact, I don't mind at all!" He hopped to it. "Let's go!"

Hiccup and North laughed when Aster was gone.

"You are smart boy, Hiccup."

Hiccup shrugged. "I try."

~o~

Aster and North showed Hiccup around the mansion, and the brunette found that although the mansion was made of ice, the feeling of coldness didn't follow, even if he pressed his hands on the walls, at least not too much like one would think. The only reason it was a chilly atmosphere was because of Jack being the owner of the household, as explained by Aster.

Plus, just like his bed, there were others that weren't made of ice and just had the colors to compliment the ice structure of the mansion. Some was even made of snow that didn't melt and made a comfy cushion. He even saw some carpets that were like clouds, so being in that room made him think he was at the sky.

Aster went on and on, bragging about how he was great tour guide even though it was North who carried a conversation with Hiccup to make sure the boy wasn't feeling neglected. But when Aster strayed from a tour guide lecture, and started down memory lane, North brought up an embarrasing instance that the two started arguing.

They didn't notice when Hiccup strayed away, going towards the stairs that goes to a hall where his room was... But he was more interested of the opposite hall to the other side.

Aster grumbled, before looking around, realizing they were one person short. He and North saw Hiccup by the stairway, looking at the hall opposite to where his room was.

They rushed over and blocked his way.

Hiccup continud looking at that direction. "What's up there?" He asked, intrigued.

"Where? Up there?" Aster coughed nervously. "Nothing. Bloody nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, bloody boring."

North has been shaking his head, but Aster nudges him and the gnome promptly nods in agreement.

"Aha," The brunette grinned, his eyes sparkling. "so that's the West Wing."

Aster gaped before face palming, North narrowed his eyes to the bunny. "Nice going..."

"I wonder what he's hiding up there."

North smiled weakly. "Hiding? Jack is hiding nothing..."

"Great!" Hiccup trudged up the steps. "Then I can go have a look see." He steps over them, but they dash up and block him again. Hiccup narrowed his eyes suspiciously, getting curious by the second.

Aster cleared his throat. "Maybe you'd like to see something else, mate. We still have other places that you'd..." Hiccup steps over them once more, ignoring the bunny.

"Maybe later." He murmured distractedly.

They blocked him again and North immediately sprouted suggestions. "The gardens, you know, we actually have one in good condition. Or perhaps the library yes?" He said eagerly.

Now, with incredible interest, Hiccup looked down at them. "You have a library?" He asked in interest. "Like, with bunch of books, maybe blank papers and charcoal pencils?" Hiccup brought his own stuff, but after scribbling and doodling on it earlier to passed time when he was sulking back at the room, he ran out of pages.

"Ah, of course!" Thrilled that he has found something to interest him, North continued. "Plenty!"

Aster supported him. "With books!" (A/N: Wow... Nice support bunny, who could've guessed library had books? *Insert sarcastic tone here*)

"Mountains of books!"

"And piles of blank pages!"

"Googies of pencils! Charcoals and coloured ones!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper, blank books even that you can fill up with many pencils..."

Aster and North were marching off, and the brunette begins to follow, but Hiccup stops in his tracks, almost falling for the diversion, and curiosity overtakes him once more, and he turns back to the West Wing.

His excitement begins to dwindle, though, when he enters the hallway leading to Jack's room... Only he didn't know that.

~o~

As he walks down the hall, he stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting his concerned look and making his messed up freckled appearance even more messed. He frowned, and moved on, when he finally reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with iced-gargoyle handles. He takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door.

Hiccup begins to explore. He is truly shocked by everything he sees, and that it was actually snowing inside this room. He wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but he catches it before it crashes to the floor. He then turns his head and sees a shredded picture on the wall.

Hiccup walks over to the picture and reaches out, lifting the shreds of the picture to reveal the a brunette family, a mother and father behind two children, the boy child slightly taller than the younger girl.

_Huh? Who are these people? The residents before The Frost took over the mansion and made it into his domain? _Hiccup squints his eyes at the boy, feeling like he knew him from somewhere.

Suddenly, something was basking its light at the side of Hiccup's face, causing him to turn his head, and he sees the staff propped up on a stand supporting it, inside a tall and rectangular glass case. Intrigued, he walks over to it, his eyes transfixed. He pushes the glass slightly to pop it open and gently pulls the casing open, leaving the staff unprotected.

He reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on his forehead, then reaches out to take the staff that caught his fascination. As he nears it, a shadow falls over him. Hiccup jumped back in surpirse.

The Frost had been on the balcony, and had seen him.

He flys back into the room, summoning the winds to push Hiccup further away and hard into a wall, then slams the casing back close. He then turns his attention to Hiccup, glaring at the boy who was shivering, and probably not just because of the cold.

Jack grew angry. "Why did you come here?"

Hiccup backs away, scared. "I'm sorry, I was just... Looking around, ehehe... Nice room, by the way..." He tried alleviating the tension.

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I couldn't help it, I was just... Curious..."

Jack growled, grabbing Hiccup's wrists. "Do you realize what you could have done?!" The brunette's wrists started frosting, slowly till it turned to ice.

"Please, stop! No!" Hiccup gasped, shoving Jack away. Thankfully, the ice dissipated.

Jack started thrashing the furnitures. "Get out!" He growled. "GET OUT!"

Hiccup scrambles about and flees the room. Jack calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Hiccup.

~o~

The brunette reaches the stairway and rushes down the stairs, passing the dining hall to grab his fur vest, wrapping it around him and bursting past a confused North and Aster.

"Where are you going?"

Hiccup reached the door, pulling it open and called for Toothless. "Deal or no deal, I can't stay here another minute!" He got on Toothless.

"Crikey! No, wait, please wait!"

North tries to support Aster, but Hiccup slams the door behind him. He and Aster both bow their heads in sadness.

~o~

Hiccup could've take to the skies by now if a blizzard wasn't raging, so Toothless simply reaches the forest, but Toothless comes to a stop. Hiccup looks up and sees wild boars.

"Great, just great!" Hiccup groaned, and tells Toothless to launch a plasma blast. Then suddenly, he was lifted bodily away from Toothless, and yelped. Struggling, he managed to see it was a wild Changewing that held him, and more sprouted.

Good news, the boars ran off in fear of the dragons.

Bad news, Hiccup had to deal with dragons, and in this weather, he had no idea how to calm them down long enough for him to tame them like he had with Toothless and all those dragons at town.

Toothless plasma blasted the Changewing holding Hiccup, effectively missing the freckled brunette, and the boy landed on the Nightfury's back, and they fled. Toothless runs out on a frozen pond, but his and Hiccup's weight collapse the ice. The Changewings chase then into the water. Some begin to drown as Toothless is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens.

He runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by Changewings once more. He bucks, throwing Hiccup off to a steep slope, tumbling down hill.

"Ah!"

Before Hiccup could go over a cliff, his harness gets caught on some stray roots. He thought he was safe for now, when a Changewing pounced on him, and the harness snapped. Hiccup pinched his eyes shut, wondering if he'll even meet the ground or will the dragon tear him to shreds before then, either way, he'd be dead.

Well, the latter sounded a more Viking way to go out.

But neither happened as the dragon was blown away from the boy, and something swooped down to catch Hiccup.

Hiccup opened his eyes and gasped, with his hands covered by parts of his cape, Jack carried the Viking and flew him back to where Toothless was.

He set the boy down and went to aid Toothless, who had somehow gotten his tail tangled up on some leaf-less bush, effectively preventing the Nightfury from giving too much of a fight. Jack easily blew the Changewings away, then gave focus to Toothless.

Jack froze the bush and had it shattered to pieces as the Changewings closed in, and they attacked. All Jack knew was somehow the Nightfury was tamed since it let the brunette ride on him, and all Toothless knew was that the mysterious boy he never seen before somehow saved his rider.

In other words, they were a team on this one.

Suddenly, Hiccup lets out a cry as a Changewing that wasn't surrounding Jack and Toothless leaps at him, grabbing the corner of his vest and dragged him to the ground. He looks up and sees it about to jump on top of him. He shields his head, It leaps and is caught in mid-air by Jack's winds.

The Frost swang his hand and the wind he tosses the dragon away, then stands over Hiccup as more crept near, Toothless having his claws full with the Changewings on his end. They lunge at each other.

Before Jack can summon another wind to attack them directly, one claws his shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot, Jack cried out as they all pounced, effectively body slamming him as Hiccup could only watch in horror. Finally, the Frost screams in anger and agony, and the strongest wind so far, even stronger than the one coming naturally by the raging storm around them, burst out from that cry and promptly blew them away.

Jack's eyes closed, drained and weary from the power surge. Hiccup rushed towards Toothless, who was momentarily dazed from the blast, and made to mount back and continue his escape.

But he stops, taking a moment to realize the situation. _I'd be dead now... If it wasn't for... _Hiccup paused and turned, looking over his shoulder. His widened, finally seeing the torn flesh from Jack's shoulder. _Gods, he's bleeding! He's still... Vulnerable._

Guilt taking over, he berated himself for even considering to leave. Sure, the Viking and the Frost were at odds with each other, but said Frost just rescued said Viking.

Even if it was for breaking some kind of spell, facts were facts.

Hiccup moved away from Toothless and placed his vest over the fallen boy, he figured that the cold wouldn't really bother Jack either way, but he didn't know how it applies when it comes to the open wound.

_Better to be safe than sorry..._

He carried Jack and Toothless went over, crouching lower so Hiccup wouldn't have trouble getting the Frost over. Hiccup and Toothless then journeyed back to the mansion.

~o~

Hiccup was sewing something together, when he saw Jack stirring, North, Aster, and Tooth surrounding him.

"Hey," He greeted quietly.

Jack stares at him with an unreadable expression, then he gave a glance to the wounded shoulder. He brought his hand up to touch it, then hissed when his cold hand touched it. He forgot for a moment they were made of ice.

Shaking his head, Hiccup finished up his work quickly with final touches before going over to the couch the Frost was laid on. He took Tooth and started pouring hot water out of her to a basin.

"Come on, then." He soaks a rag in the water, then turns to Jack, who was trying to ebb his injuries with cold-compress, that is, freezing them with thin layers of ice. Hiccup walked over quickly, pulling the hand away. "Uhm, you know that's not how you treat wounds, right?"

The others watched silently and apprehensively.

The Frost sneers at him and the Viking tries to clean the wound with his rag. "Just..." Hiccup grumbled, trying to press the rag unto the wounds but Jack kept dodging it. "Oh, gods! Hold still already would ya!" Finally he touches the rag to the wound and Jack roars in pain.

The others, who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst.

"That freaking hurts!"

In counterpoint, Hiccup scolds him. "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Well if you hadn't took off," Jack said pointedly with a knowing smirk. "this wouldn't have happened!"

Hiccup wasn't one easily beaten in a comeback exchange. "Well if you hadn't nearly froze my wrists, I wouldn't have taken off!"

Jack opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good counter.

Hiccup crossed his arms, grumbling and looking away from the Frost for a moment. Finally, Jack spoke up.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

Hiccup's eyes shot up, as if in incredulous shock, whipping his head back to the Frost.

"Well you should learn to control your temper, not to mention those winds! My back can only take so much crashing," The Viking snaps and finishes without skipping a beat. "AND you did tell me to get out!"

Jack raises his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his head down again, pouting in sulk mood, placing his cheek against an open palm, somehow he was immune to being frozen by it.

The others emerged from their hiding, amazed as Hiccup conquered the ferocious temper of Jack. The brunette, finally seeing that Jack had settled down and won't be arguing any longer, moves the rag closer to the wound.

"Now, hold still." He said sternly. "This may sting a little." Hiccup pressed the cloth gently to the wounded flesh.

Jack gives a surprised grunt, then grits his teeth as the rag moves about his skin, pinching his eyes shut. Hiccup looks at Jack's face, but continued his work.

Then, he blushes slightly and speaks tenderly. "By the way," He said in a shy voice. "thank you... For saving my life, that is."

Hearing this, Jack opens his eyes, looking surprised. He watches Hiccup work, admiring the soft and focused expression his face portrayed. And he replies, also very tenderly. "You're welcome."

The two of them look at each other for a moment, somehow in comfort silence.

"Oh, right, uhm," Hiccup places the rag back to the basin, and Jack already missed the relief from the warm rag, when the Viking brought out garments of what he's been sewing earlier. "Here, I hope it helps."

Jack looked down at the white clothing, raising a brow confusedly. "Gloves?"

"Yeah, I brought softwood in my satchel, and I usually sew them together to make repairs on my dragon's saddle but," Hiccup shrugged awkwardly. "I thought I'd make you these... They're sort of ice proof... They were brown, but I asked Sandy to make them white to match your hair..." Hiccup muttered, looking down shyly, heart beating fast for some reasons.

_What am I doing? What... Is this feeling? _Hiccup shook his head lightly to himself. _I can't feel this way for him!_

Jack speaks up, almost in a voice of self-loath. "Does..." He swallowed. "Does... My hands really bother you that much?" He bit his lip.

_I knew it... I'll always be a freak no matter what I do..._

Hiccup lifts his head, and frowns at himself. "N-no. Not really, but... Just..." He took Jack's wrist, the Frost watches him as the Viking carefully puts them on, completely hiding the ice that is his hands. "Well... Isn't it better..." To prove that the hands aren't really a problem to him, and to everyone's surprise, Hiccup held Jack's gloved hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "...Like this?"

Jack was amazed, and smiled softly that it almost knock Hiccup away more than the winds have. "Yes... I like this," He replied, getting the wrong context of the sentence _Isn't it better like this? _and making out the phrase _Like this? _as a separate clause or question.

**(A/N:^I'm an english major in Education so pardon the grammar terms)**

Hiccup blushed furiously, but didn't bother making a clarification. He dropped the hand gently, much to everyone's disappointment, and put the other glove to the other hand before continuing his work.

_Oh Odin... I can't have feelings for him... _Hiccup bit his lip. _Can I?_

Jack was starting to hope again.

_Maybe this can really work out, _He stared at Hiccup's face and found him adorable when he bit his lip, probably in concentration. _Can't it?_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Daggur's tavern, which is now empty except for the Deranged man himself, Mildew and a dark clothed man and woman, who are all sitting at a table.

"We don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night," The dark clothed man sighed. "but they said you'd make it worth our while."

Daggur rolls his eyes and pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of him. "This your language, Pitchner, Gothel?"

Pitchner takes out a piece, Gothel scrapes one on her chin and continues. "Aah, we're listening."

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Hiccup, but he plays hard ball."

Mildew drank from his mug, butting in. "Turned him down flat!"

Daggur glared and slams a beer mug on his granfather's head.

"Everyone knows his father's a touch cracked since he came here because of his wife's death. And he was in here tonight," Daggur picked his teeth with his dagger. "raving about a Frost guy in a mansion taking my Hiccup prisoner, who's probably just hiding out somewhere from the old Viking. Man too weak to take on his nerves alone, and Berserkers don't accept a man that big to be weak-kneed."

Pitcner cocked his head. "Stoick is perfectly sane, and he does have a lot of bite in him, still." He shrugged.

"He'll get past this one, so my hypnosis treatment isn't needed."

"Oh, this isn't for treatment. The point is, Hiccup would only listen to anything he has to say."

Mildew finally pulled the mug free from his mouth, to laugh at that. "Yeah, even marry him!"

Daggur gives him another threatening look, and Mildew ducks back under the mug.

Gothel smirked. "So you want me to give Stoick a nice hypnosis trance long enough to get his boy to marry you." Daggur nods in agreement.

"Yes, then have him agree to be taken away by Pitch to the asylum, so when he breaks out of his trance, Hiccup will be at my arms by then and no way can Stoick get him back." Daggur grinned. "A little... Charade, you know."

They went over the plan: Gothic goes to their home while both Haddocks are present, claiming to be a doctor and examines his health. She hypnotizes him then leaves. Give enough time for Stoick to convince Hiccup to marry Daggur, then Pitchner comes to take a willing Stoick to his asylum, so Hiccup will have no choice but to go with Daggur, who Stoick sort of gave his blessing to.

Pitchner shook his head. "Oh, that is despicable. I love it!"

~o~

Back at the Haddock cottage, Stoick was flinging anything he can find to a travel sack. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone," He grumbled with Viking determination. "I don't care what it takes. I'll find that mansion and somehow I'll get him out of there."

Stoick leaves on his journey. Moments later, Daggur and Mildew arrives with Gothel going first, they were suppose to be in hiding as the plan unfolds but realize no one was home. They enter the house looking for the residents.

"Hiccup! Stoick!"

"Oh, well," Mildew shrugged. "I guess it's not gonna work after all."

Daggur grabs him by the neck and walks outside, Gothel following.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." He drops Mildew roughly into a snowbank by the porch. "Gramps, don't move from that spot until Hiccup and his father come home."

Daggur and Gothel leaves Mildew who was trying to protest.

"But, but..." They were out of sight. "aww, nuts!" He pounds the side of the hut and a pile of snow falls on his head.

* * *

**A/N: In reference to the Gothel hypnosis thing, I understand that there are psychiatrist, shrinks whatever could actually do that, and an Asylum usually have a staff on standby. So there.**

**IDEA!**

**Okay, Ready for this? I have a challenge. If you've seen my Profile, you'll know about the au's I'm planning. Here's the game:**

**1.) The first three who reviewed this chapter and another first three who reviews the next one will be given the sneak preview of each of the Disney au's I'm currently and still drafting.**

**2.) If you're a guest reviewer, I'm very sorry to say this but the review won't count as a participant since you have no account I can PM it to.**

**3.) Even if you're not the first three on this chapter, you'll have another chance on the next. If you still don't get it... Well, review still. I might give consolations, hehe...**

**The sneak previews aren't necessarily the first chapter, though. But the one of Jack and Hiccup's first encounter on that particular one. And they won't be given to the winners till next week or before I post Chapter Eight. But you will get them, I promise you.**

**Hope this excites you. And you can tell me if this idea is stupid and I'll promptly stop.**

**THANK YOU and GOOD LUCK!**


	7. Something There

**A/N: Congrats to the first three winners**

**-Kigen Dawn**

**-destiny6100**

**-Valadix**

**And thank you for the others who reviewed. Waiting now for the last set of three winners to review this one before I send the previews and give out the consolations.**

**Okay, now for one of my favorite parts of the movie. The getting along phase everyone! Enjoy.**

**Something There**

The following morning, Hiccup decided to get some fresh air and hang out with Toothless for the morning, he wasn't sure Toothless understood completely what they were still doing there. The Nightfury kept pointing his head to the gate, asking when they were leaving. He spreaded his wings out, as if to point out that the weather was perfect for flying this time.

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head. "I guess normal people would make a run for it when they get the chance, huh?" He frowned. "Guess I really am odd..."

The scary part? Hiccup didn't think he wanted to leave anymore, not exactly. Last night, when he was nursing Jack's injuries, held his hand—well, sort of—and that smiled he gave him... He felt right at ease. And the brunette had to give it to the white-haired boy, he wasn't so bad at all when given the chance...

Still, facts remains that he didn't want to leave and return to Stoick when he obviously had an opportunity. _So what kind of son does that make me now? I'm already a sad excuse for a Viking... Now I'm a pathetic excuse for a son..._

Toothless sense his rider's depression, and nudged him slightly from behind, moaning slightly. Hiccup turned to face him, and smiled a bit, wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck. Toothless seemed to smile, understanding he wasn't feeling too down.

Then, they heard rounds of barking, the brunette looks behind him and a footstool tackles him to the ground. He yelped, laughing. "Easy girl." How a footstool managed to lick him was a mystery.

~o~

Unbeknowst to the brunette, Jack, Aster and North was watching him from the balcony. Jack looked down at the piece of cloth wrapped around his shoulder through his arm.

He stared blankly into space for a moment, mumbling absently. "I've never felt this way about anyone before... Not even for my family," Jack admitted.

North and Aster took that as a good sign. It wouldn't do if Jack just liked Hiccup well enough to be adopted into a family or something.

Suddenly, Jack looks excited, hitting his fist to an open palm... Now both in gloves, he never took them off now. "I want to do something for him." He looks up to think then pouts, discouraged. "But what?" He looks at the gnome and bunny.

"Well, there's the usual things—flowers, chocolates—" Aster listed down, shrugging. "But this is hardly any usual, with him being a guy, he's probably not into that stuff."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the bunny. "Thanks for the unhelpful suggestion, were you even trying to help?" He muttered.

North rolls his eyes at Aster's general thinking. "No,no. Too impersonal, Aster," He nudged him and Aster yelped, almost falling completely but managed to hang on to the edge.

That made Jack feel slightly better.

"It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his inter—wait a minute."

* * *

Hiccup patted his hair to get remnants of some snow off of him, he opened the door to let Toothless in, but found that the dragon hang back, playing with some terrors that suddenly came down. He shrugged, and entered the mansion, looking for the den Aster showed him last night, intending to start the fireplace.

As he closed the door, he was suddenly lifted by the wind and he yelped, flailing his arms in mid air when he felt arms closing in on his form. A blush bloomed on his cheeks when he realized what was happening.

"JACK!" He pouted, his arms hanging on to the Frost's arms for better security, since they were several feet above the floor. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Jack simply laughed and ignored Hiccup's protest, promptly flying across the halls in a quick speed, Hiccup was afraid they'd hit. The Frost messed with the brunette a little, making near misses every now and then that the Viking swore he had three heart attacks in a row, but Jack manage to mauever quite gracefully. He finally stopped messing with the boy, however, when Hiccup clutched on to him, pressing his face against his neck.

On the plus side, Jack loved the warm feeling coming from the boy.

On the down side, he might've over done it and freaked out the boy badly,

Finally, they got to the end of a hall where a big door was, and Jack gently sets Hiccup back to his feet, but he held on to the boy's arm, who was dishevelled from the flight, and his brown hair was more unkempt than ever. He moaned a bit in daze.

"Erm, sorry... 'bout that... Hiccup, I just..." Jack rubbed the back of his head in chagrin. "there's something I wanted to show you."

Hiccup, with a hand over his forehead and his hand still resting on Jack's shoulder while the Frost held him by his hip, peeked over his bangs to give him a slight look of reproach.

"I see," He muttered, finally able to stand straight and steady himself, dropping his hand from Jack's shoulder, placing both hands on his hips. "And of course, you thought it'd be too much trouble to simply walk since you're used to gilding from place to place?"

Jack laughed wearily. "Erm, well it is much faster after all... And not to mention convenient..." He started.

"Yeah," Hiccup interjected pointedly and eye rolled. "I noticed... Not so sure about the convenient part though, good thing we haven't had breakfast yet..."

Jack continues. "And I thought you were used to flying... Having a dragon for a pet, you can do that, right?" He added.

"I guess it makes sense you'd think that, in that case." The brunnette shrugged. "But riding a dragon is so much different from flying the way you do it. Anyway, what is it you wanna show me?" He looked at the door. "Is it in here? What, am I being relocated? Think the room I'm previously in is too small to take all this Vikingness?" He half joked, gesturing to his body.

Jack smirked, _He sure has a sense of humor..._ "Yeah, it's in here," The white haired nodded, giving an affirmation. He placed a hand on the door handle and begins to open the door, and Hiccup tries to peek in, Jack then stops, shutting it once more. "But first, you have to close your eyes."

The Viking looks at him questioningly.

"It's a surprise."

Was the only explanation given.

Hiccup shrugged and closes his eyes calmly, Jack waves his hand in front of Hiccup, when the boy didn't react, he bit his lip excitedly, making a goofy face while he was at it. Then he opens the door. Jack took his hands and leads him into a dark room.

Hiccup almost stumbled when his foot caught on a carpet, but Jack made sure he didn't trip. "Can I open them?"

"No, no." Jack shook his head, forgetting the boy couldn't see. "Not yet." He dropped Hiccup's hands, and slowly floats off from him. "Wait here."

Jack flys away to draw back the curtains. When he does, a brilliant sunlight spills into the room. Hiccup flinches reflexively as the light and warmth hits his face.

"Now can I open them?"

Jack hunched his shoulders as his excitement builds. "All right." Not wanting to break the moment, he only whispered loud enough for Hiccup hear. "Now."

Hiccup calmly opens his eyes and gasped as he beholds the gigantic library filled with books, canvas for painting, charcoal sketching and the like set up at one side of the room, and a large writing desk just at the center of it all.

Hiccup placed his hands over his mouth, clearly overwhelmed.

"I can't believe it. This is the most amazing room I've ever seen in my life! Not that it's a very long life, but still!"

"You—you like it?"

Jack was dazzled with how Hiccup's face lit up... And it elated him more that he caused it! He wanted to do that more often from now on.

Hiccup swirled around, taking everything in once more, as if to emphasis his answer. "It's wonderful!"

You're more wonderful. "Then it's yours." Jack said without hesitation, and watched joyfully as Hiccup beamed more and embraces him.

"Oh, thank you so much."

Finally, my own little world, Hiccup thought with a smile, pulling away and sees Jack smiling down at him. And I even have someone to share it with...

They stayed like that for a moment, when Hiccup realizes his position and detached from Jack. "Uh, erm," He blushed heatedly. "S—sorry."

"Don't be," Jack laughed easily. "Kinda what I was going for."

Hiccup chuckled weakly, Ain't that the truth... But... I had hope... You'd be able to like me for me instead...

~o~

Unbeknowst to the boys, the others witnessed everything and laughed merrily.

"Oh, now would you look at that?" Tooth giggled

North beamed. "Ha ha! I knew it would work."

"What?" Jamie frowned.

Sophie pouted, too. "What works?"

The siblings were at the back so the others block their view.

"Snowflake ain't hopeless, after all!" Aster laughed.

Tooth let her lid clatter, as if to applause. "Isn't this exciting!"

Aster hops away, leaving the family of objects.

"I didn't see anything."

"Neither did I!"

North trudged off. "Come along, kids."

"Yes, there's chores to be done in the kitchen." Tooth followedNorth, and the tea cup and feather duster chases after them.

"But what are they talking about?"

"What's going on?"

"C'mom, mom.

"Dad!"

* * *

When breakfast was prepared, there was clearly an improvement since Hiccup didn't even argue and make any snarky comebacks when Jack invited him to have it with him. At the long table, Hiccup sat at one end and Jack at the other, with the others settled on the table between them.

Hiccup is served something stacked together that they call pancakes with something called syrup smothering it, it was so foreign to him, he wasn't exactly sure how to eat it. Do I eat each piece as a whole or...? Well, he didn't want to seem clueless, so he decided to go with the Viking way and tried gobbling it all up, practically choking.

The others had wanted to help the Viking out, but they waited for Jack to act first.

Jack had been watching Hiccup, amused by how adorable the boy was as he tried eating the dish. It never seemed complicated to him but he figured he didn't have it from wherever he was from. So he mildly chuckled, being polite enough not to laugh out loud.

Although, the Frost was slightly alarmed when the Viking started choking. "Uhm, Hiccup?"

Flushed from embarrassment, sure he made a fool of himself, Hiccup peeks over his bangs and looks at the Jack. "Y—yes?"

"Pancakes taste great, so I'd like you to enjoy it. But you can't do that by choking," Jack offered a smirk. As Hiccup tries to tone down the blush, Jack shows him how he eats it. Cutting it all first into triangles before taking one into his mouth. "See? Easy."

Hiccup nodded, and sees Jamie nudging a small knife towards his hand, smiling encouragingly. Hiccup reaches out for it, and starts cutting the pancakes when he felt all eyes at him. He looked up, and Jack flashed him a smile, nodding his head.

"There. You got it," He chuckled, winking.

Blushing to the ends of his roots, Hiccup grips the knife but not exactly firmly, so it slipped from his fingers, he yelped as it fell and clattered to the floor. He blinked up to the eyes still observing him and brought his hands to his face in embarrassment.

Sophie giggled when North gave her an admonishing look. She swallowed.

Jack frowned, not liking how Hiccup was now hiding his face from him. He got up from his chair and took an extra knife with him as he went over to the boy. The others grinned excitedly.

Hiccup didn't hear anything so he was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and see Jack standing behind him, offering a consoling smile. "Here, let me."

The Viking watches as a wind brought the knife he drop up then away, before Jack started to cut his breakfast into triangles, and Hiccup fidgeted awkwardly since Jack was practically pressed against him.

Suddenly, a piece of pancake stuck on a fork was in front of him, held by Jack's hand. Hiccup looked up at the Frost. "May I?"

"Uhm... Guess so..." Hiccup opened his mouth and Jack fed him the first piece. Embarrased, he took Jack's hand and takes the fork. "T-thanks, I got it..."

Jack nodded, and flew back to his sit. He offered another smile before he continued to eat. Hiccup returned the smile and ate.

The Frost was right, it was delicious. And for Hiccup, the first seemed to be the best bite.

* * *

After lunch, Jack and Hiccup takes a stroll at the courtyard, Hiccup simply walking while carrying a basket of fishes, Jack floating beside him. They find Toothless, and Hiccup sets to feed him. Jack just watches when Terrors were coming over, seemingly hungry as well.

He points this out to Hiccup, who then sneaks of couple of fishes out from Toothless's pile, who was about to argue when Hiccup throws one fish to the air and his dragon snaps it up. Finally, he let Hiccup take a couple of fishes.

Hiccup smiles at Jack and gives him a piece, the Frost blinks. The Viking gestured for him to go on, and the Frost grinned and flys over to the Terrors. Hiccup watches as the dragons avoids him at first though, but smiles when Jack was persistent, trying to get them to eat the fish from his hands, practically shoving it to their face.

_He's somehow sweet, and so much fun_

_But he was cruel and he was sore like the bitter cold._

Jack finally pouts, sitting back with his legs beneath him, the fish laid on his lap. Hiccup chuckles, going over. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, and the Frost looks up to see the Viking smiling at him.

_But now he's dear and so unsure,_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Hiccup kneels beside Jack, waiting till a Terror was somewhat near. He takes one of Jack's hands, and tried getting the Terror to come nearer. When it did, he told Jack to hold his hand out, palm extended towards it. Jack followed the instruction, and the Terror sniffs it first till he nuzzled into the hand. Thrilled, Jack smiles brightly at Hiccup. The Viking nodded when the Terror gobbles up the fish on Jack's lap before settling in. The Viking pats the Terror in peace while the Frost stares at him.

_He glanced this way I thought I saw_

_And when we touched he didn't shudder at my frost_

A terror perches itself on Hiccup's back. The Viking laughs, taking it to his arms. He stands up, using Jack's arm as leverage before moving away, much to Jack's disappointment.

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then no one's ever smiled at me that way before._

Hiccup finally got the Terrors to fly off before he notices Jack looking at him intently. Flustered and suddenly shy, he ducked around a tree, leaving Jack with the Terrors and started thinking of that spell again and the requirement to break it.

He said he wouldn't fall for him because of that, but he found that he was falling for him... Because he just was, and he really didn't care if Jack might only like him for the spell anymore... He just wanted him to like him back.

Hiccup looks back and almost bursts out laughing, Jack making a good impression of a statue with all the Terrors perched up on him as he kept still, not sure what to do or what would happen if he suddenly moved. Eventually, the Terrors flew off.

The Frost looks for Hiccup with a proud look on his face when a snowball promptly smacks him on the face.

"HEY!" Jack shook his head to get the snow off, finding Hiccup barely controlling his laughter. He smirked, gathering an armful of snow, turning it into a large snowball. "You're brave to challenge me, The Frost," He had the ball levitate overhead him. "to a snowball fi—"

He was smacked again by another snowball, falling back and with the lose concentration, the snow ball he made fell right on top of him.

Hiccup wiped tears off his eyes. "You should've seen the look on your face!" He chuckled, before suddenly bursting into a fit of hiccups. The Viking gasped, clamping his mouth shut too late.

"OH MAN! Was that a hiccup, Hiccup? Didn't know you had kids!" Jack roared in laughter, practically rolling over the snow.

Hiccup pouts, blushing furiously. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I think it's plenty funny," Jack snickered, flying over to the pouting boy. "I think you're plenty funny, and I thought my middle name was _'Fun.'_"

Hiccup smiled a bit. "Funny and fun are two different things,"

"But they go well together," Jack takes both hands of Hiccup's to his. "Don't you think?"

Hiccup blushes at the double-meaning, although he wasn't sure if it was really double-meaning or if it was just him. So he simply said. "If you say so,"

* * *

Jack and Hiccup grew into each other even more as the days past, in between playful banters and fits of laughter, the only time they weren't together was when they were in their rooms or taking shower. Surprisingly, the mansion's shower rooms had heaters.

But Hiccup stopped being surprise and come to take everything in stride.

The more they spent time together, the more Hiccup forgets about ever trying to return home or the spell that this whole place is under and he is somehow needed to help them break.

The more he thought that perhaps, Jack actually could like him too... Like, really like.

The Viking really liked the Frost very much, although he was still unsure of the truth of his feelings. Was he just desperate to have anyone but Dagger to like him? Can he handle it if the feelings would only be returned for the sake of breaking a curse? If he, indeed, decided to admit that he was in love with the Frost, he found that he didn't mind anymore.

Jack was such a comforting prescence to him, and Hiccup found that his white haired companion was quite a touchy-feely type. One time, when they were in front of the fireplace, and Hiccup was reading a book aloud, Jack kept tossing his arms around the boy whenever he got to the exciting parts, and when he fell asleep, he was cuddled on the brunette's lap his arms around Hiccup's waist.

Hiccup started feeling warmth when Jack was around, despite him being a Frost creature. In fact, the Frost was starting to seem less of an abomination freak, and more of an actual person.

Especially on one particular day, when they were in the library.

* * *

"_'...And Jack brought home the prize he took from the giant's castle, and brought pride and richness to his family for the rest of his life.' The_ End." Hiccup finished up, closing a book he already before the last day he lived at the village. It was a request from the Frost, Jack wanted him to read it because the hero was his namesake.

Hiccup didn't bother pointing out it was mostly a Children's story, he didn't want to embarass the boy.

Unbeknowst to the Viking, Jack knew it already, but he just wanted to listen to Hiccup's voice say his name over an over again. The Frost was looking at Hiccup dreamily even as he finished the tale.

Jack sighed in content. "Would you read it again?" He pleaded.

"Jack, you and your cockiness," Hiccup laughed, still thinking Jack only had him read it because his name was the hero's name. "You already had me read it three times, my throat is gonna get sore."

"I'll get you some water,"

The Viking smirked, shaking his head. "Here's an idea," He gave the book to Jack. "Why don't you read it to me this time?" So I can hear your voice this time...

Jack blinked as Hiccup placed the book on his hands, looking sheepish. "Erm, sure..." He flipped the pages, scanning through the words. "Mnngh, uhm..." Finally, his shoulders slouched dejectedly.

Hiccup frowned, cocking his head in confusion.

"I can't"

Hiccup blinked at the boy's confession. "You mean you never learned?"

"I learned!" Jack immediately protested. "I used to read... To my sister," He looked down suddenly sad. "I only ever read to Emma... I don't have the patience for these things... And it's been so long..." The Frost wasn't aware of the words he was drawing out, caught up in himself.

He has a sister?! Hiccup stared at the Frost before looking empathic. Or had a sister, by the sounds of it... He didn't press the matter, despite his curiosity. Instead, Hiccup tried to get Jack's attention off the topic... At least, for now. He held the boy's shoulder. The White haired looked at the Viking, who was offering a tender smile.

"You won't even read it for me?" Hiccup asked, feigning hurt. "I'll help."

Jack smiled a bit. "Okay... But you better not laugh when I get the words wrong." He opened the book again. Hiccup flipped the pages to the first chapter. Jack squints his eyes to the first word, trying to make it out."Ons?" He looked at Hiccup for confirmation whom politely held back his laugh. "I said not to laugh!"

"You didn't wait for me to promise not to,"

Jack pouted.

"It's 'once' that's how fairy tales usually start off, _'Once upon a time' _you know."

Jack huffed. "I knew that," He went back to reading. "_'Once upon a time, in an old, poor cottage...'_"

Eventually, Jack stopped reading. Like he said, he didn't have much patience for it, and floated mid-air as Hiccup used some pencils and was sketching on a canvas, but his thoughts were still on what Jack said, that he finally can't help but satisfy his curiosity.

"Jack," He called quietly. "Who's Emma?"

Jack flinched, eyes going wide as he looked over to Hiccup, floating down to him. "H-How did you know about that name?" He asked.

"Uhm, you—" Hiccup bit his lip. "You might've mentioned it earlier as reference to why you don't read often?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh." Was all he manage.

"Yeah," Hiccup drawled out. "You—you don't have tell me if you don't want to,"

Jack thought about it, before sighing. "I used to have a family, but my father left us a long ways before my sister was born." He started.

Hiccup blinked, surprise that Jack was really telling him about it.

"Mom was really upset about it, but she raised Emma and I the best she could, and she'd always let us play out." Jack looked down, settling on the cloud-like carpet. "In truth, I think she always let us out so she can cry without us seeing it, and Emma never had a clue. Mom and I really loved her, she brought us the cheer we so desperately needed."

Hiccup smiled softly. "That sounds nice."

"One day, Emma really wanted to go ice skating, so I took her out to the lake a few way off from home," He clenched his fists. "Since she doesn't know anything about what happened, I always liked being with her. There were only ever happy moments, and at those times were the only times I can mess around without a care in the world. That's... That's when it happened, though..."

Hiccup asked the question and dreaded the answer. "What happened?"

Jack choked, pinching his eyes shut. "I turned my back for one second, making a brother and sister snow-people... And... And... She fell into a thin layer of ice and drowned..." He couldn't stop the tears any longer.

How Hiccup wished he never brought it up anymore.

"I... I was so useless... I couldn't do anything!" Jack sobbed. "Mom fell into depression even more, no matter what North, or even Tooth did, trying to comfort her. She fell ill and died," Hiccup choked, biting his lip, the story all too familiar to him. "can you believe it? The fact that she still had at least one child left didn't comfort her..." Jack laughed cruelly, as if mocking.

Hiccup flinched. "J—Jack?"

"I guess it's because I caused it... That I didn't seem worth staying alive for... It's my fault..."

Hiccup frowned, reaching over and gathered the boy into his arms.

Jack flinched, stiffening. "What's this?" He laughed tiredly, as if telling the story took a lot out of him. "I didn't think the story was subjected to this much pity." He wiped the tears from his eyes.

Hiccup pulled back quickly, looking at him in shock. "IT'S NOT PITY!"

"Whoa!" Jack blinked, surprised.

Hiccup looked down. "My—my mother died, too. Although it wasn't due to depression, she was still very ill. Like you, I couldn't do anything for her and could slowly watch her die..." He shook his head.

Jack frowned, this time embracing the Viking. "I'm sorry, Hiccup." He murmured.

"It's not your fault..." Hiccup quickly responded, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. "Not my mother's death... Nor your own... Neither one of it is your fault, so you don't need to tell me you're sorry..."

Jack sighed, shaking his head, pulling away but not exactly letting Hiccup go. "How can you be so sure?" He asked bitterly.

"My mother told me... Before she died..." Hiccup begun, and to Jack's surprise, he felt a warm, soft hand against his cheek. He looks into Hiccup's eyes, wide-eyed. "Everything in life hangs in a balance, and we don't hold it. What happens is out of our control, but the ones that we are able to control are our decisions."

"Hiccup..."

"It's not your fault your mom fell to depression... Or that the ice was too thin to be unable to carry a person..." Hiccup shook his head. "Because they aren't your decisions, and I'm sure they don't blame you for it at all, so don't you start blaming yourself, they're still with you in your heart... So just move on... And live for them."

Jack shook his head, letting out a breathless laugh, clutching Hiccup into a tight hug. The Viking yelped. "Hiccup... Hiccup... You're so... Hiccup..."

"W—What? I'm so what?"

Jack smiled, pulling away and ruffling the boy's head like a little kid who pouted in annoyance. "Nothing, you're just so..." He gestured to the Viking's whole form. "...all this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Exactly," The Frost chuckled. "You're so all of you, I'm glad."

"You are not making any sense."

Jack shook his head, and held Hiccup's hands to his chest. "Hiccup,"

"What is it this time?"

"Just..." Jack bit his lip. "Would you stay with me like this forever?"

Hiccup didn't hesitate. "Well, of course—" He shrug carelessly.

Jack grinned, about to lean down and finally press his lips against those of Hiccup's. But the Viking finished his sentence.

"I mean," Another shrug. "That was the deal, wasn't it?" He laughed easily.

Jack's heart sank, "Oh... Right, that..." To Hiccup's confusion, the Frost let go of his hands and floated off.

"Jack?"

Jack turned back to him and smiled, although it seemed force. "Well, thanks for listening... And just being here," He simply said.

"Jack..."

Jack flew out the door, looking back one more time. "I'll go see if Phil's preparing dinner already." He flew off, finally letting the frown set on his face.

Hiccup frowned deeply himself.

_I don't know why but... I think I just said something wrong..._

* * *

**A/N: Aww! Hiccup is such a numbskull, huh? Poor Jack. Sorry for that guys. But I was kinda going for something different from the Beauty and the Beast last three winners needed till I send the sneak previews. You'll all get it before the next chapter is up. THANK YOU FOR PLAYING**


	8. Plans for The Winter

**A/N: So I've watched 'The Little Mermaid' last weekend, and I'm almost sure I'll be going with that au next. I'm juggling between 'The Little Mermaid' or 'The Lion King II: Simba's Pride' au. So if you could help me decide between the two, I'd really appreciate it. I'd like to thank 'The Samaritan' for the continuous support and suggestions. And alll Nine Dotran 3's reviews that always warms my heart. Sorry for the messed up delivering of the prizes. And I couldn't send all because majority of them got corrupted. And just a reference to the review of 'The Samaritan' I understand that Belle stayed with the Beast for two years. Although I'm planning for the timeline to be half a year. **

**That being said, this chapter and the next will be a Christmas special, but it's not a separate plotline. This is just how I thought it woud turn out if they did combine 'Belle's Enchanted Christmas.' to the actual movie. Chapter ten will therefore be 'Tale as Old as Time' chapter, or 'Tale so New to Time' since I'm lyric changing again.**

**Enjoy. Thank you for all your support.**

**Plans for The Winter**

North and the others were gathered at the den looking through some old albums of the time when they were still humans, and they were simply reminiscing for they haven't looked through the photos for several years since Manny showed up and placed the spell under them.

But with Hiccup's prescence, they found the strength to start hoping again.

"Ha ha!" North laughed heartily as he pointed at a picture of Aster riding on a sled with his children. "This is time when you rode with kids down the hills! And puke out the carrot cake."

Aster flushed, grumbling. "I told you to never mention that!"

Sophie giggled. "But Uncle Aster, there's a picture!" She pointed out. "Whether or not daddy tells the tale, we'll always remember it."

Aster grumbled more dejectedly.

"Sorry, brother." Tooth smiled shyly, recalling that it was she was took the picture. "I couldn't help myself."

North nudged her. "Ah, don't be. They are part of wonderful memories, yes?"

They browsed through several more pages of the album, recalling al those times before they were place under a spell. They all have thought they was no chance of going back to these old times, but thanks to the hope Hiccup gives them, there was a chance that things could revert back to the old times.

Jamie looked at his mom. "You really think he's the one, will he break the spell?" He asked.

"Hah! I knew it moment I set eyes on him!"

"Oh if anyone could do it, it's Hiccup, such a such a sweet boy?"

"And his looks don't hurt either!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the feet walking on floor. They turned around to find said hope bringer going down the steps to the den.

"Ah, Hiccup," North turn to greet him, as did the others. "Is there something you need?"

Tooth jumped on that. "Would you like some tea?" Jamie stood by her side, just in case.

"As long as it has nothing to do with your dingo, I'm at your service, too." Aster grunted.

Hiccup shook his head, making a slight look at Aster's words. "Dingo—? You mean Toothless—? Never mind," He said dismissively. "I was just wondering... What are the things that Jack enjoys?"

Everybody rattled up excitedly and with quick interest, Hiccup was a little scared that he asked.

"Erm, no need to get work up..." He said wearily. "It was just a question."

North went up to him. "But plenty a reason to be worked up, Hiccup!" He laughed. "We'd be happy to answer. But why do you ask?" He prodded.

"Well, it's just—" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "he seemed a little under the weather for the last few days—" He didn't bother making reference that Jack was feeling down since their talk at the library, he didn't think it had anything to do with that anyway, because Jack still spoke to him when they ran into each other, but not more than a sentence or two. "—And I was just thinking of how to make him feel better,"

The others exchanged looks, seemingly concerned. Jack was feeling down? How did they miss that? Were they so caught up in their hopes of the spell being broken they simply thought it was smooth sailings here on out?

The thought made even Aster feel guilty.

"We weren't aware, Hiccup." North said. "How long?"

Hiccup shrugged, sighing. "I don't know—A week or two?" He answered unsurely. "I probably shouldn't but I can't help but worry."

"No, no. It's perfectly all right to worry, worry all you want for Jack." North urged, and the Viking raised a brow on how weird that sounded. "It only means you care for him, yes?"

Hiccup flushed beet red. "Uhm, I—I guess," He admitted.

"All right." North hopped to the stairs. "I will talk to him, Hiccup."

* * *

North went in to Jack's room and found the boy settled on his bed dejectedly. This confused him greatly because it seemed that he and Hiccup were getting along just fine. Why the sudden wind of change? Pun unintended.

"Oh, North, it's you." Jack looked over to the gnome lazily. "What do you want?"

North went up to him, jumping to the side drawer next to the box. How he didn't slip on the icy structure was a question. "Just came to check up on you, Jack." He started. "What is problem?"

"Problem?" Jack laughed once. "What makes you think there was a problem? Well, aside for the fact that we're all under a spell, of course."

North's eyes furrowed. "Is that what you're upset about?" He asked.

"Please North, there's no problem with that. I'm kinda getting used to this," The Frost huffed. "I mean, come on, we all should; it's been like this for about almost a decade. And the chances of that changing at all are slim."

"Jack, are you sure there's nothing wrong? Cause sounds like there is."

Jack huffed irritably. "Oh c'mon North, why would anything be wrong? I just happen to have a freakin' crush on this very adorable, very cute boy, who's probably never going to return the feelings, And it makes sense because he deserves better, no~" He sang mockingly. "... Everything is just right with it how could it possibly be wrong?"

"What are you saying, Jack? Hiccup likes you just fine."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do."

"Yeah right, even if he did, it'll never be the way I want him to."

"Now you don't know that." North retorted. "Look Jack, if Hiccup didn't like you, why is he still here?"

Jack flared up and faced the gnome. "FOR HIS FATHER!" He snapped heatedly. "It's all because of that stupid deal! Yeah, sure, it was because of that I got him under my roof and we got to know each other better, and yes, without that deal this would never be possible." He conceded.

"There, now you see—"

Jack continued. "But the fact that he would never have stayed a second longer if it weren't for an exchange remains!" His shoulders shook. "He never stayed for me... And it tears me up inside... Thinking that I'm only using him to break this stupid spell..."

"Okay... So you don't see..." North frowned. "Jack..."

Jack turned away from North. "I should just stay an abomination..." He sobbed. "...If that were the case, then Manny had the right idea of transforming me. I'm only sorry that I dragged you all into this."

North really had no idea what to say to that.

* * *

Hiccup settled down with the others at the den. They talked about a few things, about a few things like those sketches the Viking created at the library, how he met Toothless, a quite touching story actually, and Tooth teared up a bit when Hiccup told them about his mother. Jamie and Sophie cuddled up to her... If objects could cuddle up.

No one brought up the spell, however. They actually closed the album so Hiccup wouldn't figure out what they are before all this, and the brunette didn't bother pointing out that he knew. He was afraid of what they'd do if they found out.

Would the spell not break if he knew about it? Will they send him away and he wouldn't be able to see them again?

Never see Jack again? Hiccup couldn't take that.

One topic, however, they lingered on because it was so foreign to Hiccup, and they said something about it also being Jack's birthday.

"Christmas?" The Viking blinked. "what's that?"

They all stared at him in wonder.

"You don't know about Christmas?" Jamie asked in shock. "Won't dad be disappointed! It's his favorite time of year."

Sophie nodded. "Yeah Hiccup, you must know about Christmas."

"I'm sorry," Hiccup shook his head bashfully, feeling clueless once more. "but it's the first I've heard of it."

Tooth finally decided to enlighten him. "It's a special time of year when people give their families and people they love presents all gift wrapped in lovely patterns, and we have a big feast." She explained. "A time when we celebrate the start of new things to come, since it's celebrated at the twenty-fifth day of the last month of the year. But usually, the night before, Christmas eve, we usually stay up till midnight for it."

"Sounds nice." Hiccup smiled, but then the chidren pouts. "Huh? What did I say?"

Jamie sighed. "Well, we haven't celebrated Christmas in a long time..." He said.

"Uh-huh, Jack keeps saying there was nothing worth celebrating for." Sophie complained. "you'd think it was odd since it was also his birthday."

"Well," Aster shrugged. "Can't say I disagree a hundred percen-OW!" He winces as Tooth tilted slightly to let a drop of hot tea fall to his feet.

Hiccup got an idea. "Well," He smiled. "why don't we celebrate this year?"

They all stared at him wide-eyed.

"I am new here, right? It's a good cause for celebration, vanity not intended." Hiccup pointed out. "and since Jack's feeling down, and since it's his birthday, well why not? You could show me how it's done. It would cheer him right up."

Tooth was touched that Hiccup cared so much for Jack despite their beginning. Jamie and Sophie, however, merely leapt for joy.

That's when North came in.

"Hm?" North seemed to smile. "Why the excitement?"

Jamie and Sophie bounded up to him in glee. "WE'RE HAVING CHRISTMAS AGAIN!"

"Eh?" North blinked, looking at the occupants of the room. "We're what?"

Tooth smiled at him. "Hiccup has this brilliant idea of celebrating Christmas to cheer Jack right up," She giggled. "Isn't that right, Hiccup?"

The Viking turned slightly red but he nodded. "I really want to help him get better, and this seems like the best bet." He said.

North bursted to laughter. "Ah! It is swell idea!" He cheered. "But we only have three days left, we must hurry!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there mate," Aster halted. "Let me get this straight, we're celebrating his favorite time of year," He pointed a finger to the gnome. "But you never thought of celebrating Easter, my favorite time of year? I mean, you were here too about that time as well!" He huffed.

Hiccup didn't know what to say. "Uhm... Sorry?" He said. Then. "Wait, what's Easter?"

Aster facepalmed and North just laughed. "Well, like I keep saying," He said teasingly. "Easter is not Christmas,"

"And it starts..."

* * *

Hiccup went towards the hall going to the library. It was always the best place for him to go about thinking, Jamie accompanied him.

"Hey Jamie," The Viking called out. "why is Jack always going through mood swings?" He recalled from he first knew the Frost.

Threatening when he found Hiccup at the dungeon with his father, then gentle when he offered to bring him to a more comfortable room (although he was a bit mocking too.)

Then courteous by trying to convince him to feel right at home, then immediately snapping when questioned about the forbiddened west wing.

Right now, they were getting along just fine, and it was always a happy, comforting atmosphere when they were together. Now he was somewhat cold-though not necessarily like before-and awkward when they were face to face.

"Aw, he's always like that."

"Even if there was no apparent reason?"

"Yeap,"

That made Hiccup slightly better. At least it wasn't anything he did.

Jamie brought out a question. "Hey Hiccup," He started. "what do you think of the idea of having Christmas with us?"

"It sounds like a lot of fun, of course." The Viking smiled. _And if it puts Jack back to his happy mood, then that would be a plus._

Jamie looked at him curiously. "So you don't mind that you won't be celebrating your first one with your father?" He asked.

Hiccup's blood ran cold. Jamie had a point, in fact, the thought of him forgetting about his father the past months made him guilty. But how was he gonna explain this to Jamie's childlike innocence? He decided to down play it.

"Well," Hiccup started. "we're Vikings, we don't like being overly-sentimental... I guess dad won't mind if I missed the first one with him."

Jamie seemed to accept that answer easily enough. "Well, just be sure you give him something extra special for the next one you get to spend with him." he said carelessly, and Hiccup wondered if he'll even get that chance. "Speaking of which, what are you going to get Jack?"

Hiccup thought about that. When he initially came to them about the problem, that was his main question: what could he do for Jack? Sure, he put the plan out to celebrate Christmas once more, and to an extent, celebrate Jack's birthday.

But that was something they could all do for him.

Hiccup sighed dejectedly. "I don't really know him well enough to get him something," He admitted. "what do you suggest?"

"Uhm," Jamie kept pace with Hiccup as he considered the question. "well, what are the things you'd like?"

Hiccup thought about it, and smiled slightly. "Well, the things I love the most are the wonder, from sights or ideas out of the books I read," He said. "that way I could think of how I'd like to draw them and capture the idea better. I like how each drawing tells stories, like those stuff you call photos."

He remembered how he made a sketch of his mother and father when she was still healthy. It was when the woman was giving Stoick a massage after he came home from another battle back when dragons were still considered enemies and before Hiccup showed them that they can be tamed.

Both seemed so happy and relaxed, he just had to sketch it. Stoick still had it hang on his room. He tells Hiccup how much he still feels Val's warm touch when he looks at it.

"Then why don't you give him that?"

"_That?" _Hiccup blinked down at the tea cup as he snapped out of memory lane. "_That _what? Warm touch?" He opened the door to the library.

"Warm touch? Where'd you get that?" Jamie rolled his eyes, hopping in. "It's like you weren't even listening to your answer." He pouted as the Viking entered and settled on an art stool by a canvas. "I meant you could give him some drawings,"

Hiccup blinked, letting that idea sink in and loving the sound of it. "you're right, Jamie." He got some blank pages. "And I just know what kind of concept I'll make out of it,"

* * *

Even if no one really like the idea of Jack moping and staying locked in the room, they left it alone to be able to surprise him on Christmas day. So Tooth just brought him his food when it was time for him to eat.

Aster helped Phil with the menu plan for the full course meal. North visited the ornaments at the attic that finally get to see the light of day once more. Hiccup focused on his drawings, nearly finished, and almost ready for him to simply sew them together into a book.

The following morning was Christmas eve already. Like North said, they didn't have much time. However, they seemed to have forgotten the spell for a moment and just focused on getting the Frost to feel better.

Jack was looking out the balcony, finding Hiccup once again with his reptile. He didn't realize how much he missed the Viking. He decided to stop his sulking for a moment and give him a sneak attack.

Funny how your plans change in the blink of an eye, however.

~o~

"Hey, bud, how are you doing?"

That morning, Hiccup went out as to not give Toothless the impression that he was being neglected. That's when he got a big surprise. He was feeding Toothless some roast beef, a new favorite of his, when he noticed something attached to the dragon's saddle.

"Huh? Watcha got there, Toothless?" He picked it up.

A scroll.

He unrolled the scroll to read the contents, and he didn't what surprised him more. The message of the scroll contained, or the one who has written it.

_Son, seeing as Toothless isn't chained or anything gruesome like that,_

_I wonder why you haven't gotten the chance to escape yet. If this is about that deal_

_and stubborness all Vikings have, forget about it just this once._

_There's a lake a few ways off from here, if you read this, you'll know I'm_

_camping out there, waiting for you._

_Find the lake and we'll make a break for it back home._

_If that monstrous frost ever shows his face to us again_

_I'll be sure to protect you this time from him_

_so don't worry about him coming after us._

_Hope to see you soon, Hiccup._

_S._

Hiccup pursed his lips, indecisive. Here was his chance to make up for all those guilt he's been feeling for forgetting his father from time to time, not bothering to think about him, or even try to make a way to tell him that he was okay.

Or just plainly come home to him when he had the chance.

Of course he should've done that from the beginning. Stoick was his only family left, they all they have left of each other. Losing his mother hit the strong Viking hard, he can only imagine how Stoick was able to cope up with Hiccup being taken away. Seeing as the man can handle camping out however seemed to be a good sign. But Hiccup should've thought of returning to his father. Stoick was important to him.

What was the Frost to him, right? He only barely knew him for a year! There was no reason to hang back for a bitter cold creature acting as his warden and keeping him away for civilization. Except... Except... Except Hiccup could no longer think that. For now, he ignored the letter, crumpling it. For now, his mind was focused on the coming Christmas. For the Frost has become so much to him... Losing Jack would be like Stoick losing Val. And Hiccup wasn't as strong as his father.

Surely, the young brunette would lose more than his sanity. He'd lose his own heart.

"HICCUP!"

Yelping, the Viking fell back. Looking up, he saw Jack hovering above giving a questioning look. Toothless didn't so much as raise his head in behalf of his rider.

"JACK!" He hissded. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

Jack shrugged. "I thought you were frozen over," He joked. "Guess not. Oh. And I was gonna ask you to dinner in my room, you can come to the West wing this time."

He never let on that he had been reading over his shoulder. Yes, he saw the letter.

"You could've just asked, really," Hiccup huffed, getting up. "what's wrong with just ask—"

The Viking was caught by surprise when the Frost wrapped him in the embrace. Hiccup blinked, clearly not expecting this all of the sudden.

Jack sure had a lot of mood swings. Maybe this is where they got that expression _The winds of change._

"J-Jack?" Hiccup stammered, flushing. After being away from Jack for only two weeks, his emotions were going over drive from the sudden contact. "Wh-What—?"

Jack's grip tighten. He no longer cared, if Hiccup was only here thinking it as his father's exchange, only keeping his side of the deal, he didn't care if the feelings were returned or not and he remain an abomination for the rest of his life, not fit to be seen by any normal folks, or how this started all even started.

He just didn't want this to end.

Jack thought back to when this all begun, and how their meeting was anything but ordinary. He even wondered if he would have brought himself to care about the Viking under normal circumstances, or just judge him lowly for whatever he might've thought of him before the spell. He figured he wouldn't have valued any of it at all, or see Hiccup as different from others.

In a way, the spell did have a good effect on him. What he had now with Hiccup, whether he had to be an abomination or not, he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

"Hiccup, please promise me," The white haired whispered tenderly. "don't ever leave me, at least, not without telling me first. Promise?"

Jack would let him go, if that was what Hiccup truly wanted, he won't stop him if he asked. But he had hopes that the Viking boy won't just up and flee without letting him know.

He had hopes that he had come to mean more to the boy enough for that.

Hiccup bit his lip before pushing Jack away. "C'mon Jack," He laughed nervously. "what's this all of the sudden? I never even considered that idea,"

"You promise then?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Sure Jack," He nodded. "I promise. I'll stay right here, as long as you want me to."

And those words broke the heart of someone in the shadows.

* * *

"Oy! Stoick, are ya there?"

Stoick stuck his head out of his pitch up tent, a pack hanging from his back. "Oh, Gobber, decided to catch up?" He asked dejectedly. "you didn't have to, I was just about to return."

Gobber trudged over. "So any luck with Hiccup?" He asked.

"Not even close, Gobber." The Viking father huffed. "He's still with that abomination..."

"Aye, you mean that _Frost _abomination lore?"

"It's not a myth, Gobber!" Stoick growled. "He's very real... And he very much took my son away from me..." He looked at the ground lowly, when he felt a sharp pain across his chest and collapsed.

"Stoick? STOICK!"

It was late afternoon, Hiccup was still thinking about what just happened a moment ago at the courtyard with Jack when Jamie came a brought up an urgent problem.

"A Christmas Tree?"

* * *

**A/N: Kinda about the feels, this one. I sorta don't know where this is going... And the same time, I sorta do. My brain is just jumbled up with trying to get the ideas out, and I'm not sure this is the best chapter. If anyone can tell me otherwise, it would warm the cockles of my heart. Anyway, I think I'm really going for 'The Crippled Drake' after this. Also, fair warning, Finals are coming up so the updates might be slacking in pace. And I don't know much for Christmas break since I'll mostlybe stuck at home. But I'll do my best. Another warning, sometime in January 2014 I'm going out of town for a short vacay. I won't be updating daily, but when I do, expect many updated chapters.**

**R&R**


	9. Your Value

**A/N: So since I haven't updated much, I'll do two today. Having a kingsoft app in your tablet sure has its perks. Frequent chances to type updates being one of them. So this the second part of the Christmas arc andd the next is when Tooth sings. Let's see if I'll get that up as well within the week. I'm in a net shop also right now doing school work. So rush rush rush! Before my class starts at 2pm. Roll it!**

**Your Value**

It was late afternoon and preparations for Christmas was nearly finished. How they kept the Frost out of the know is a mystery, but given that the preparations were being done at the mansion's large fuction room, and seeing as it wasn't exactly the most exciting room for the white haired boy, should explain it.

At the library, doing some final touches with Jack's gift, Hiccup was still thinking about what just happened at the courtyard with Jack. It was as if the Frost had seen the letter and that unsettled the Viking. What would his take on it be? How was he gonna read into it?

It didn't seem as though he had read it, however. _I mean, _Hiccup thought. _If he had, then wouldn't he have brought it up? Make sure I'd keep my end of the bargain?_

He was so enraptured with his thoughts it took awhile for him to notice Jamie and Sophie frantically jumping up and down in front of him.

"Guys, what's wrong with both of you?" Hiccup blinked. "Whoa, whoa, okay settle down."

Sophie pouted and made such an urgent whinning noise. "Hiccup~!"

"Whaat~?" Chuckling, Hiccup coudn't help but imitate the tone despite the urgency of it. Sophie and Jamie puffed their cheeks... How they did escapes him. "Okay, okay. What is it then?"

Jamie decided to answer. "The tree! We're still missing a Christmas tree! We gotta find one fast and get it decorated!" He said. "You and Toothless gotta help us get one!"

"Christmas tree?"

They whined louder. "HICCUP! No time to explain!"

Hiccup jolted upright, standing and grabbing his vest. Absently, shoving the gift into his satchel which he always take with him when he goes out. "Okay, okay, I'm on it." He told them. "So, where do we get these trees?"

* * *

With Sophie staying behind, Hiccup and Jamie set out to find a tree. They tried the mansion grounds, since Hiccup wasn't exactly allowed to leave the area.

The first thing he learned about Christmas trees? They were hard to find. Jamie supported that fact.

"What about this one?"

"Uhmm—Nah, too skinny—Come on this way! Hurry hurry!"

"What about this one?"

"Umm.. too wiggly."

"Too..wiggly?"

"How about the one over there?"

"No way. Not even close to a tree let alone one for Christmas."

"Jamie," Hiccup groaned. "this is the last one."

Jamie hopped in protest. "No, no!" He whinned. "That's just a weed wishin' it was a tree!"

"You sure have a something against trees," Hiccup rolled his eyes, leaning on the axe he carried with him. He was glad when it finally shut up. "And anyway, we've search everywhere in the grounds."

Jamie pouted. "But its more this way than that." He complained.

Hiccup didn't even bother to understand that reasoning. "It would have to do." He heaved up the axe.

"Oy, watch it." The axe grumbled. Hiccup flinched, moving the axe away from the tree. "What a hedache I have."

"But Hiccup..."

Hiccup sighed, _He's talking again... _"I'm sorry. I'll get a saw."

"No, that's fine. I don't want I should put you out".

The Viking shrugged. "Oh, alright." Hiccup pulls back to take another swing.

"You have some oil?" Hiccup pulled the axe away once more. "I just though... a little massage..." The Viking narrowed his eyes at the axe. "but if it's not, it's no. What are you waiting for, go ahead knock yourself out."

_I wanna knock you out... _The brunette attempted another swing.

"You never get headaches I guess. Lucky you." The axe muttered under his breath.

"Hiccup..."

"Really," Hiccup huffed irritably. "I can get a saw."

"Who wants a saw? Go ahead with the wacking and the hitting, who's stopping you?"

_You're really asking that?_

"HICCUP!"

The Viking was seriously this close to destroying the tea cup. "WHAT?" He groaned in exasperation, eyes almost bloodshot.

"It's our first Christmas in years! And your first Christmas since ever," Jamie kept boucing. "You don't know how we decorate it but do you really think this would make a good one? And what would Jack think?"

The Tea cup will live to see another day. "Okay, okay~" He drawled. "so where did you used to get them anyway?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Jamie groaned. "That's why I keep telling you we need Toothless."

Hiccup frowned. "Jamie, I'm—" He stuttered. "I'm really not suppose to be out there. Jack told me—"

"It's for a good cause," Jamie urged. "C'mon, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back. Be a Viking!"

He got him there.

* * *

Jack had been thinking of what to wear for dinner. He hasn't realize that his clothes have been torn for a long time and needed repairs, not to mention the table in his room. So hoping Hiccup would be at the library, he sneaked into the Viking's room to ask Sandy's help, who was more than happy to oblige.

Jack took of the gloves, just a percussion to make sure it doesn't get transformed as well. He wanted no renewal done to these gloves no matter what unless it was Hiccup who did it.

Practically nude, Jack waited behind the dressers for Sandy to work his magic. After a moment, a very stately and refined outfit was presented and suited into him. It gave out a simple yet majestic aura.

The outfit was a royal blue long-sleeved, turtle-neck coat and pants, almost ice blue actually, the coat attached together along right down the middle with something liken to knots or ribbons. A white ascot tucked nicely inside the coat, and a short cape hang back nicely. And it really went well with the gloves Hiccup made, big plus.

All in all, Jack was satisfied.

He flew right back to his room before Hiccup could see him so he could set up the room nicely he set the table, placing a cloth over it, tidying up and humming to himself. "Aster!"

A few short moments, the bunny came hopping in. "You called, mate?"

"Find Hiccup, I..uh..well..um... I wanted to have dinner with him, up here, just the two of us."

Aster nodded carelessly. "Right away—" Then he blinks, realizing what Jack said and grinned. Finally making a move without being told to! "Uh yes. On it Snowflake." He leaves to look for the Viking.

* * *

"Hiccup? Hiccip!" Aster scratched his ears. "Where the bloody hell is he?" He entered the function hall where they were still decorating.

North was directing the lowering of a chandelier to light it up. "Careful, Careful." He gasped as it was accidentally released. "Too fast! Get out of the way. Stop!" The gnome got out of the way before it could land on him, and got to work on lighting it.

"Hey, anyone seen that Viking? I can't find him anywhere and Snowflake is demanding to see him now. He's wants to have dinner with him at the room for once."

"Ah! Way to go, Jack!"

Tooth spoke up. "Last I saw of him, he was going with Jamie to look for a Christmas tree."

Aster nodded. "Right, let's go search the grounds, North you're with me." He called and North got up and went. When they heard Jack's voice from above.

"I'm waiting!"

"Crikey, showpony is impatient one all right." He grumbled. "Tooth, stall the snowflake." Aster went after North. "Oy oy! I'm leading, that means me first you second!"

~o~

North was already outside. "Hiccup? Hiccup? Where is he?"

"Hiccup, where are you?" Aster checked Toothless's stable.

Then they fell dread and alarm when they see tracks on the snow leading out the gate.

"The forest!" North rushed to the gates. "Come on, hurry now!"

"Crikey! Why now?"

* * *

Jack waited, excited for what look Hiccup would make when he sees him look dashing, Yes, Jack was in high spirits. He never saw himself as anything but an abomination this past years.

Only now was he starting to think differently.

But after the sun started setting on twilight, did Jack's patience draw thin. Where was the boy?

"Why am I still waiting?" He grumbled. "TOOTH!"

In a rush and panic, Tooth came rushing in on her tray cart. "Ah yes Jack," She smiled sweetly. "would you like some tea?"

"No, no tea!" Jack grumbled. "what's taking so long?! I sent for Hiccup hours ago, where's Aster? WHERE'S HICCUP?!"

Tooth giggled nervously. "Now remember what I said about patience..."

"Tooth," Jack glowered. "Are you stalling?"

"Why, whatever for...? Oh, is that a yellow-bellied double-breasted sapsucker? Rare this time of year..?"

"ENOUGH TOOTH! Where's Aster? Where's Hiccup?"

The tea pot winces. "Hiccup? We... Can't... find him, Jack." She said weakly.

"What!" Takes the snow globe and shakes it excessively. "Show me the boy!"

It shows Hiccup with Toothless out in the snow. He believes that he is running away. It broke Jack's heart yet made anger overpower it. _He promised!_

"I will bring him back!"

* * *

"Do you see him?"

"Not yet. Now come along, hurry."

"You trying to race a rabbit mate? With you we'll never make it."

"You're right. It will be summer before we reach them." North grabbed Aster and gets on him.

"What th..?"

Using Aster as some kind of horse. "Go on!" He burned his tail.

"Whoa! Crikey!" Aster bursted in speed.

~o~

All of the sudden, a blizzard started raging. Hiccup kept Jamie close to him as Toothless took a walking pace, and they neared a lake, just on the other side was a large tree.

"There Hiccup, look!" Jamie cried out gleefully despite the weather. "It's perfect!"

Hiccup managed a small smile. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Jamie." He muttered.

As soon as they got near enough, Hiccup got off of Toothless, and heaved the axe to his shoulder, approaching the tree. He took a swing and begun cutting down the tree, ignoring the axe's complains. It gave and Hiccup got out of the way in time before it met the ground. The Viking then pulled out the ropes he brought with him and tied it securely to Toothless.

"We'd better hurry. It's getting very stormy." He tugged to make the final knot. "Take it away bud."

Toothless snorted and Hiccup mounted him with Jamie. Suddenly, his hand slips and he drops the axe, breaking the ice. He yelped as Toothless was pulled back due to the tree.

"The tree Hiccup! We're going to lose the tree!" Jamie yelps as he slips. "Noo!" He goes flying into the water.

Hiccup gasped, finding the tea cup gone. "Jamie! Where is he?"

Muffled form being under water, Hiccup hears Jamie slightly and looks down to the ice. "Help! Help!"

Hiccup had Toothless pull the tree to safety, and uses the axe to chop the ice. He thrusted his arm into the freezing lake after him, but ended falling in. He fumbled in the darkness and feels Jamie and makes to grab him.

Toothless whimpered, seeing Hiccup no where to be found. Suddenly, a figure flew by and stood over the ice. Once finding an opening, he dove in, and searched the darkness. For some reasons, the cold didn't bother him at all. Finally he manages to seize the Viking and the tea cup, and swam towards the surface.

~o~

Hiccup emerges from beneath the ice, sputtering and holding Jamie up. "Oh Jamie thank goodness you're safe." He sighed heavily.

"I wasn't scared." Jamie said after sputtering water out.

Then, a voice growled. "you should be,"

Hiccup gasped, seeing Jack. "Ja—Jack, this isn't..." He widened his eyes when he saw the tears on Jack's eyes.

"You—you broke your promise," Jack muttered bitterly, looking down. "And then—you nearly tore my heart out with worry!" He stared at the brunette with bloodshot eyes. "You could've just run away, back to your father like that letter said. You knew!" Jack spat. "You knew my sister died drowning in the ice, is this some sick joke to you?! Maybe faking your death and leave me thinking it was my fault again?!"

"You... you know about..." Hiccup shook his head frantically. "No, never. It's not like that at all!" He protested.

"THEN WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!" Jack glowered. "What, trying to find an adventure when you're too scrawny to manage on your own?!"

Hiccup's eyes widened and tears filled them as well.

That's when Jack heard another voice behind him. "It was for you, Jack."

The Frost turned and sees North and Aster looking disappointed at him. The gnome went over and tried to warm Hiccup up, Toothless hovered protectively.

"What the hell do you mean it was for me?"

A voice spoke softly yet muffled. "You were feeling so down..."

Jack turned his attention back to the Viking.

"You were feeling so down..." Hiccup repeated. "I... I wanted to do something about it, but I didn't know the problem." He rubbed his eyes furiously. "Then they told me about Christmas and that it was also your birthday... So I thought..." He sobbed before suddenly grabbing Jack's shirt sleeve. "Do... Do you really think I'd leave?"

Jack blinked down at him, eye brows furrowing. "Well, anyone would..." The storm begun to settle somewhat.

"Sure, anyone would," Hiccup laughed wearily. "And I thought I've come to be more than just _anyone... _At least, to you."

Jack frowned.

"I just wanted to make you happy," Hiccup pushed the Frost away. "but I guess a person as worthless as me..." He shook his head. "I'm so stupid. I could barely help my own mother, what possesed me to think I could do anything for an amazing being like you?"

Jack's eyes widened at those words. "H—Hiccup, you—" He trembled. "you really think that?"

"What, you doubt me so much now that you won't take my word for it?"

Jack shook his head. "I just— I just never imagined you'd... go through all this trouble, for an abomination like me..." He muttered.

Suddenly, Hiccup embraces Jack. "WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT?!"

Jack yelped, surprise by the Viking's volume.

"Jack," Hiccup whispered. "ever since you rescued me from the Changewings, ever since we spent time together... You stopped being an abomination to me, and simply just Jack, someone I valued a lot..." He pulled away to look at Jack's eyes. "... I valued you enough that staying here was more for myself... And no longer for my father... I didn't want to leave you..."

Jack pursed his lips, anger draining replaced by guilt. "Hiccup... I'm so sorry... I just thought..."

"Well you thought wrong,"

Jack sighed, looking dejected. "How on earth am I ever gonna make this up to you?"

Hiccup slowly smiled softly, putting his hand over Jack's. The Frost stared at the adorable boy. "I think it's time we show you our surprise," He said. "seeing you light up because of it and forgetting all of this," He gestured to where they were. "will mean everything to me,"

Jack raised a brow at Hiccup's words.

* * *

The Frost's eyes widened as he beheld the function hall, christmas decors all around he didn't they they still had them, a menu for dinner all of them his favorites. The chandeliers all lit, and when he turned he sees Hiccup smiling up at him.

"H—Hiccup," Jack looked at him tenderly. "you did all this... for me?"

Hiccup chuckled wearily. "I didn't do all this," He pointed out. "but you could say I got the idea out," Then, from his satchel, he pulled out a book wrapped in a ribbon. "I did this all, however."

Jack took the book gingerly from Hiccup's hands and pulled on the ribbon. He opened the pages of the book and his eyes widened, inside contained sketches of recreations from those times he spent with Hiccup, a couple of sketches about how they first met and the progression of everything since then.

_Once upon a time there was an enchanted mansion. It's owner seemed as cold as winter. Deep inside his heart—His cries echoed through the ice walls of the mansion—though surrounded by servants, he was all alone._

_Then, a Viking came. Although he didn't see the owner as anything but an abomination at first, he found that things are never what they seem. Like you shouldn't judge a book by its cover the Viking stopped judging the Frost for what he seemed._

_They became friends and both saw each other beyond what the eyes can see, there was a deep understanding, and the Viking promised to never leave his side or alone ever again, because the Frost never made him feel cold, and started bringing him warmth instead._

Jack flipped over the pages to see particular sketches of when they first had breakfast together, fed the Terrors and had a snow ball fight after, then that time they spent in the library where mystery sketches of two people that didn't have faces accept for smiles as the sketch Jack and Hiccup were looking through a book, and Jack knew who those two mystery people had to be: His mom and sister.

_And in a simple act of kindness, he knew that there was so much more to the Frost. And that the value of everything truly lies within._

Jack's eyes filled with tears and he dropped the book.

Hiccup jumped, not expecting that. "Well," He made a look. "if you didn't like, you could've just—"

"Don't you try ruining this moment with your snarkiness!" Jack snapped and immediately gathered the boy in his arms. "so you promised, huh?"

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "As long as you want me here," He guaranteed.

Jack chuckled and nuzzled Hiccup's cheek, "Well then," He pulled away. "let's go have our first christmas together."

* * *

**A/N: With Jack's outfit, refer to the cover please. I'm not sure I did a good job describing it. And don't worry he took it off before he stormed out and changed into other one.**


	10. A Viking and The Frost

**A/N: Okay, so you can appreciate the lyric change better, here's the idea. After each set of lyrics, the paragraph below corresponds to it. If you got the song in your phone or music player put it on a loop. Either the actual disney version or the mundane one.[Mundane would be nice so you can know the exact parts Tooth sings and North sings and when they duet.]**

******If this au is seeming too much like the movie, well, I'm not trying to make it very different. I want the Disney feel to remain because the story is not mine, just trying to turn it to HiJack. Sorry Honey Modoki that this isn't too creative but I'm really not intending to change the story line, thanks for the review and telling me what you think however. :)**

**A Viking and The Frost**

"Tonight is the night!" North came in as a coatrack bathed Jack, who grumbled yet didn't shiver at all.

The Frost fumbled with his bangs, "I'm not sure I can do this." He said dejectedly. It was still fresh in his mind how he yelled at Hiccup just earlier.

Even if the Viking did say it was all right.

North huffed. "You don't have time to be timid." And indeed not, Jack would be seventeen by tomorrow. And the staff's freezing process was already reaching the Crook. If they don't break the spell by the time the sun rises up tomorrow, they were doomed.

Of course that didn't matter as much to Jack as it did to the others. It was just Hiccup now.

"You must be bold, daring."

Jack scrunched up his nose, lifting himself up from the bath. "Bold. Daring." He mimicked, grabbing a towel and wiping himself off before tossing it over North.

"There will be music." Unfazed, North got the towel off of him. "Romantic candlelight, provided by myself, and when moment is right, you confess your love."

For a second, Jack was inspired. "Yes, I-I con—" He looked at the mirror, seeing his winter eyes and his resolve wavered. "No, I can't." He slouched dejectedly. _I nearly made him cry earlier... How is he gonna believe it when I say I love him?_

"You care for boy," North grunted. "don't you?"

Jack grumbled as the coatrack started suiting him up with his newest outfit. "More than anything." He admitted.

"Well then you must tell him." North says like it was the easiest thing in the world to pour your heart and soul out. The coatrack has been fixing Jack's hair, but not quite properly. "Ta-da! You look so-" The gnome opened his eyes and shuddered. "...so..."

Jack's hair was raised up by bows and pigtails, how the coatrack managed that? No one knows. "Stupid." He huffed. "Guess I might as well look the part, I already know I'm gonna make a fool of myself."

"Bah, get them off. It's not necessary!"

The coatrack sets to work as Aster came in, grinning widely. "Hurry, hurry! You're not gonna want to miss this, mate." He said excitedly.

* * *

At the grand staircase, Hiccup descends from the East Wing side in brown, leather vest and inner long-sleeved dress shirt and brown pants. He wore his own gloves as well. He reaches the landing and looks up at Jack, blushing heatedly seeing the exquisitely dressed young man who is standing at the top of the stairs opposite to him in his dress clothes. _Well, aren't I just inferior in comparison?_

Jack is nudged by North and Aster made shooing gestures from behind the curtain, and the Frost swallows, adjusting his ascot and clearing his throat before he descends and meets Hiccup at the landing, who smiles shyly at him, looking past his bangs. Nervous yet the same time excited, Jack had his chest practically puffed out.

The Frost took the initiative to bow first, which the Viking immediately followed suit, merely thinking it was really what they do.

Hiccup's never been to something like this before.

Jack held his arm out for Hiccup to take, and Hiccup placed his hand on it timidly as they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to the function room where Hiccup caught his breath, beholding all the decorations everyone worked hard on the now well-decorated tree.

Which he fell under the ice for, by the way. Completely worth it, after seeing what it amounted to.

"Gods," Hiccup muttered. "I sure wish I had my sketch book right now."

Jack couldn't help but snicker. "And which sketch book is that? Your fifth?" It was obvious that when Hiccup got a hold on all those available blank books at the library, it didn't stay blank for long. "or have you lost count?"

"Oh, shut up." Hiccup flushed. "you can't just let me enjoy the sight, can you?"

Jack laughed. "Well, there's more to Christmas eve than just staring at a tree," He pointed out. "So let's get to it."

Hiccup nodded and let Jack lead him to the table for dinner, and stops momentarily by Abby running about. They laughed and extended their arms out to make way for the dog-footstool-but maintained contact, not eager to let each other go at all.

Tooth sighs happily from across the room where they were having their own Christmas dinner on her tea tray cart. But they mostly watched the two boys, romance unfolding and blooming to something more... Hopefully.

Tooth smiles softly:

_"Tale so new to Time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly."_

Jack pulled the chair out for Hiccup. He did this already a few times before, only difference now is that the Viking made no snarky remarks of annoyance for being treated like a girl and simply smiled warmly at Jack, who in turn returned the smile just as warmly.

North was so happy for Jack right now:

_"Just a little change_

_From hope we thought was lost."_

The brunette ate the dish with ease, after living here so long, he's gotten used to the way they do things here... Factor in that Jack was his constant teacher, so he paid attention to all he told him. He could easily remember anything as long as it was Jack who said it.

_"We're just slightly scared_

_Never once prepared; _

_A Viking and and The Frost."_

Jack smiled as he watched Hiccup, finished with his own dish. He could stare at the brunette forever and never grow weary. He was completely contented when the coatrack came up behind him, playing an instrument. He grinned and got up, going over to Hiccup excitedly, but his feet remained on the ground and he didn't fly for once. The brunette blinked, just finishing with wiping his mouth when the white-haired male took his hands and started dragging him gently away from the table.

_"Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, _

_Ever just assured_

_by his Winter Eyes."_

Jack and Hiccup moved into the ballroom. The Frost stops them at the center, and faced towards the Viking, who looked unsure what to do and slightly panicked. Jack chuckles softly as he takes Hiccup's hands, while the brunette watched where the white haired was placing what, his anxiety rising. He swallowed nervously when he looked up and blinked, captivated by those beautiful blue orbs. Jack smiled at him encouragingly and takes the smaller male by the waist. Hiccup smiles back and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. And they started to dance.

_"Tale so new to time_

_Tune so new a song_

_Bittercold and strange,_

_But finding you can change,_

_learning how you've been wrong."_

The more they looked into each others eyes, the more they never wanted to look away. Hiccup felt so happy, so safe and secured in Jack's arms. The Viking felt so at peace, he settled into the Frost's chest. Jack's eyes widened, and he broke into a grin, looking over to the others who gave him thumbs up. He laughed in his throat, never once thinking things could actually come to this. How'd he come from being cold and bitter to warm and glad, he'll never know. But with Hiccup... He might be able to figure it out.

_"Higher than the skies_

_A Mystery like the fog_

_Tale so new to time,_

_Song with a perfect rhyme,_

_A Viking and The Frost."_

Jack nuzzled Hiccup's forehead and swiftly yet carefully brought them to the air in flight. The brunette's eyes shot open and he looked down, finding his feet no longer met the ground. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms tighter around Jack's neck. He wasn't afraid, the Viking expected the Frost to do this at one point, anticipated for it even... Only to have a reason to hold him closer.

_"Tale so new to time,_

_Song of eternal rhyme,_

_A Viking with The Frost."_

They drifted down slowly till their feet touched the ground, and they simply held hands when Jack dragged Hiccup out the terrace balcony, into the night air.

North and Tooth turned to their yawning kids,

"Off to bed with you two now, Jamie, Sophie."

"It's past bedtime."

Both parents gave them kisses, if that were possible. "Good night, doves."

Yawning, the two slides off the end of the cart, and hops out of the room, but sneakily while nudging each other, comes back for one last look.

Jack and Hiccup have sat beside each other in peace by the edge of the balcony, indulging in comfort silence, both wishing this moment would never end.

* * *

**A/N: Ending it here. Next chapters, get the drama feels everyone. Ready the catapults to flame Daggur, okay? Fair warning. Not entirely disney here on out.**

**Constuctive criticisms please**


	11. Separated Hearts

**A/N: Been watching Attack on Titan so that would explain the lack of updates I had promied to post lots when I get back, so I probably ony managed one or two. I hope I can finally get to finishing this however, really want to start on 'The Crippled Drake.'**

**Separated Hearts**

Jack and Hiccup have adjourned to the balcony under a starry night, in timid yet comfortable silence. The Viking was fiddling with his gloves, and the Frost was rubbing the back of his head shyly when he finally scooted over. Hiccup noticed this and turned slightly to face him. Encouraged, Jack took Hiccup's hands.

"Hiccup?" He started, fumbling with his words. "A-Are you happy here with me?"

Hiccup smiled tenderly. "Yes." He replied sincerely.

Jack smiled at that answer. He leans forward.

Not noticing, the brunette looks down a bit and then off into the distance. He sighed.

Jack frowned then. He didn't like it when Hiccup made such a face. It didn't go well with his beauty. He hated it more when he didn't know why or how he could help.

"What is it?"

Hiccup bit his lip. He was still worried about his father. Now that Jack was seemingly in high spirits, he brought himself to think about that letter. Is he still camping out? Or had he lost hope of his son's return? The brunette didn't want to leave Jack anymore but then he wanted to see his father badly... The Viking looks at the Frost desperately.

"If only I could see my father again, just for a moment." He admitted. "I'm worried about him... You have to believe me Jack, however, that you're not a freak to me." Hiccup held Jack's hands against his chest.

Jack nodded slowly, elated by those words but not really sure he liked where this as going. "Of course I believe you," He smiled weakly. "I'm not dumb enough to make the same mistakes twice."

"But... The thing is, my dad doesn't know that..." Hiccup sighed once again and leaned his head on the crook of Jack's neck. "He must be so worried about me as I am about him... And I miss him so much."

Jack grimaced, bringing a white gloved hand to rest against the small of Hiccup's back, thinking how to approach this. It would kill him to send Hiccup away, but it pained him to see the boy depressed. Then an idea came and he smiled, pulling Hiccup away slightly.

Emeralds met Sapphires.

"There is a way."

~o~

The pair adjourn to Jack's room, and the Frost presented the enchanted snow globe to the hands of the bewildered Viking who looks at that item questionably, giving Jack the same look.

Jack answered before the question was asked. "That snow globe will show you anything, anything you wish to see." He explained. "Just ask and give a shake."

"Right, of course it does, silly me." Hiccup said to ease his nerves. Hesitantly, he spoke to the orb. "I'd like to see my father, uhm," He added to be specific, "Stoick..." He gave it a shake and observed the storm raging from within the globe before a vague image started to present itself until it got clearer.

Hiccup didn't know what he expected to see, if he had been expecting all, when the orb reveals Stoick rested on his bed, coughing roughly and a bit of blood coming out, Gobber his only company, looking unsure of what to do.

Then he remembered the village didn't have its own Doctors.

Hiccup is suddenly frantic in worry. Jack looks at him with concern, dismayed his suggestion offered no real solution.

"Oh this is terrible, gods. He probably neglected his medications, that stubborn viking!" Hiccup begun pacing, unsure what to do and frazzled as Jack frowned, looking at the slowly frezing staff, indecisive. "He's sick, he may be dying. Gobber only knows about dragon medications... Oh gods, what should I d-"

Jack clenches his fist before he grabs Hiccup, who trailed off. He saw those greens orbs shine as he was teary eyed, and came to a conclusion. "Hiccup,"

"Jack, I know, I know. I promised I wouldn't leave," Hiccup sighed. "I'll keep my word, but understand I might not be myself for a whi-"

Jack cut him off. "No," He sighed, pinching his eyes shut. "No. You-" The Frost swallowed, then cleared his throat to speak more firmly. "you must go to him."

"W-What did you say?" Hiccup squeaked.

"I release you." Jack brought his hand up to stroke Hiccup's warm, soft face. "While I stopped being an abomination, you stopped being my prisoner. You-you may go as you wish."

Hiccup frowned, _Why am I not happy to hear that? _"Jack... I... I don't know what to say... I don't want to... I promised..."

"Well," Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "there are excemptions to the rules, aren't there?" He forced a smile.

"Does this have to be an excemption?" The brunette muttered sadly. "I... I don't want to leave you..." _Please, there has to be a way around this... What if I go and can never come back? How can I bear that... But dad is... He needs me, I know that, but I need..._

Jack held Hiccup's hands and brought it to his face. "I don't want you to go anymore than you want to leave," He pulled off the Viking's gloves before kissing the tips f his fingers. "But he's your father, Hiccup. I-I should never have taken you away from him in the first place," Jack muttered lowly. "I knew from the beginning you couldn't stay forever..."

The Frost looked to the left, finding the book Hiccup had given him. He clenched his fists. _He started it off with __**Once upon a time **__like most fairy tales, too, _He shook his head at the irony of it all. _I guess this one doesn't end with a __**Happily ever after**__..._

"Jack," Hiccup couldn't take it. He wrapped his arms around the Frost. "don't say that..." He bit his lip. _Why was Jack sounding like he regretted it all? Regretted... us?_

Jack choked and tried speaking past the lump on his throat. "Hiccup... Please don't make this harder than it already is..." He took the brunette's freckled wrists and pried them away from him before turning around, leaning on the glass case of the staff. "Just go already."

"Jack, please listen-" Hiccup had a hand out stretched towards him.

Jack bellowed. "I SAID GO!"

Hiccup flinched, dropping his out stretched hand. He open his mouth to try and say something, anything, but he felt the tears brimming up his eyes and he knew his voice would only crack. So he turned away and rushed out of the room before allowing the tears to fall.

Unbeknownst to the two, their thoughts reflected each other's.

_He wasn't the one who could break the spell after all. Oh why... He's the only one I'll ever love... Why couldn't he be the one?_

_Why? Why couldn't I have helped him? Why, I love him so much... Why... Couldn't he love me back?_

~o~

As soon as he saw Hiccup leave the room, North rushed into Jack's room in high spirits, excited to hear about the progress.

"See, Jack, what I tell you?" He beamed. "Everything is going just fine, yes?"

Without preamble, Jack spoke sadly. "I let him go."

"Hahaha, yes. Wonder-" North stops in the middle of his sentence, eyes widening in horror. "You what? How could you do that?" He gawked.

"I had to."

Still flabbergasted, North stuttered. "Y-yes, but why?"

"Because, you used to tell mom when dad left, _'If you love someone, you have to let them go.' _Didn't you? And I," Jack's shoulders shook, and he pressed his hand over his eyes. "And I... I love him."

~o~

"He did _what_?!"

North looked down dejectedly. "Yes, I am afraid it's true."

"He's going away?" Sophie pouted.

Aster huffed in frustration. "But he was so bloody close."

"After all this time," Tooth frets, shaking her head. "Jack's finally learned to love again."

"That's it, then." Aster's eyes lit up. "That should break the spell."

Tooth frowned at her brother. "But it's not enough." She pointed out. "He has to be loved in return. It won't be fair if we got what we want out of Jack loving, and he doesn't. Being turned back into a human will no longer matter to him if his heart remains broken."

"Yes. But by sunrise tomorrow, Jack is seventeen. No more time to let Jack heal, no time to find replacement, if that." North shook his head. "Hate to say this, but it's too late."

Unbeknownst to the others, one person leaves the gathering quietly and with a plan.

~o~

Jack watches Hiccup fly off on Toothless from his balcony. He feels his heart shatter into pieces, and he wishes he could just die at that very moment, if only to escape the pain that was swallowing him up. He screams in sorrow and anger, a storm raging drowns out the sound, enough that the Viking couldn't hear.

**:::::**

Back at town, Mildew came back from town to grab some dinner to his makeshift shelter by the bushes as he continued to wait for nothing. Sure, Daggur told him not to move from his spot till Hiccup and Stoick has returned. But if he really did that, he'd be dead, either from the cold or hunger, whichever came first.

And in any case, Stoick has indeed come back so he was granted some freedom to move. He wrapped his cloak around him tighter as the winds started to pick up and nibbled on a sandwich, still wondering what Daggur saw in the little runt to go to so much trouble. The old man couldn't care less to when said runt would show up as well, but figured no one was safe unless Daggur got what he wanted.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black mass flew from above him. He yelped, laying flat on his back when he saw someone come down from said black mass and rushed into the Haddock home.

The black mass was a Nightfury, and that only meant one thing...

"Hiccup's back,"

**:::::**

Gobber blinked as his eyes fell on the person who just entered and stormed up towards him.

"HICCUP! It's about darn time ye showed up!" He said frantically. "What took you?! WHERE were you?! Do you have any idea what this did to your father?!"

Hiccup ignored Gobber and went straight up stairs. "DAD!"

"Well, hello to you too!" Gobber huffed. Unacknowledged, the blond Viking up and left. "Honestly, what's with those two? Val, you ol' lassie, you left them too soon."

~o~

Stoick woke to the feeling of something soft pressed against his forehead. He took the hand reflexively. "Val?" Then, his vision cleared.

"No dad, it's Hiccup." The brunette said quietly. "It's all right, dad. I'm home."

Stoick scowled. "So you finally decided to return, did you?" He taunted.

"H-huh? D-dad?" Hiccup did not expect that for a greeting.

"Don't '_huh?' _me! You found my letter and still chose to stay with that abomination!"

Hiccup let the fact that Stoick was there when he found the note go ignored at his father's chosen words. "Don't call Jack that!" He snapped. "He changed!"

"Oh, so he has a name does he?" Stoick huffed. "Or did you give him that name, like with all your imaginary friends from when you was little? Well, little-_r..._" Stoick sneered pointedly, scanning Hiccup's physique top to bottom.

Hiccup frowned, shaking his head. "He let me go, dad. Because of you, he let me return to see how you were, if you were all right" He stood up. "But seeing as you don't even want me back, I'll-"

"No, wait!" Stoick grabbed his son's hand as he was turning to leave. "I'm sorry. Son, I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't know what to do when I thought you didn't want to come back, I keep wondering what I did wrong..."

Hiccup looked at his father. "You did nothing wrong, dad." He assured. "I missed you so much. I really did but... It's just Jack is a lot nicer than we originally thought..." He smiled a bit, remembring the white-haired boy and how his winter eyes twinkled with mischief, his laugh... "It was hard to leave..."

Stoick examined his son's features, the half-daze expression as he spoke of the dreadful Frost that kept him captive initially. His eyes widened as he recognize that expression as one he makes when thinking of his wife.

"You... You fell in love with him?"

Hiccup's eyes went wide and he turned ten shades of red, turning to his father.

"Guess that about answers it..."

Hiccup squeaked at his father's expressionless look. _Is that a good sign or should he be worried? _"D-dad, how did you-I mean-"

Suddenly, a new voice joins them. "Excuse me gentlemen?"

The two Haddocks turned to the doorway, and sees a long black frilly-haired woman clad in dark cloak and a long bloody red dress. They didn't know her.

"Uhm, who are you?"

"And who in Odin's name let you in?"

The woman chuckled smoothly. "Apologies. I'm Gothel, an apothecarist" she curtsied. "I was in town and heard that someone's ill here. I knocked but no one answered, pardon for letting myself in." She said. "Am I right to presume that you're the one ill?"

She was addressing Stoick.

"No." Stoick huffed indignantly. "I'm perfectly f-"

Hiccup forestalled. "Yes, he's been coughing blood." He looked at his father. "Dad, you need the medication."

"Fine," Stoick sighed then gave his son a certain look. "we'll finish our conversation later then."

Hiccup swallowed, not sure he was looking forward to that. "I'll be downstairs," He went towards the door.

Gothel followed and closed it afterwards. Then she smiled slyly at the man on the bed. "Indeed, your conversation will continue," She faced him. "But probably not what you initially planned."

Stoick raised a brow until Gothel stared at him intently and he was mesmerized... But not in a romantic way at all.

"Now, let's talk, about your son," She smiled sweetly. "and his future marriage plans, shall we?"

**:::::**

Jack sat by the fire place of his room, particularly without the fire going. He kept fumbling with the book on his hand, going over the sketches fondly despite the pang he felt in his heart, knowing he can never re-live them.

He lost his grip suddenly and dropped the book. Cursing his clumsiness, he reached to pick it up and found the Snow globe.

Hesitating first, he picked it up as well. _Maybe... there was a chance Hiccup was still thinking of coming back? Maybe he's coming back right now... _He gave it a shake and his heart raced, hoping against hope. _If he is... I'll definitely tell him how I feel..._

His eyes widened at what he saw. An ugly stranger had Hiccup in his arms, over his shoulder and being carried off.

_"Daggur! Put me down! I'm never gonna marry you!"_

_"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, why do you have to make everything so difficult?"_

Jack saw red, his anger rising. He didn't know who this stranger was, but no one harasses his Hiccup that way and gets away with it.

Without anyone knowing, he left the mansion.

**::::**

Hiccup waited restlessly on the dining area, his head resting on the table. He already missed the library. But most of all, he missed Jack and how the boy made him feel safe. He would do anything to see him again.

He heard a sound from the window, and looked over. Toothless was peeking over, so he decided to open it up and fondle the reptile. The dragon moaned softly.

"Yeah," Hiccup muttered. "I missed the mansion already..."

A voice suddenly joins him. "Then why'd you leave?"

Yelping, the Viking whips his head back and finds a stow away on the table, beside his now opened satchel. "Jamie?" Hiccup questions. "what are you doing here?"

"To ask a question," The tea cup pouted. "Hiccup, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

Hiccup smiled weakly. "Oh, Jamie. Of course I do." He answered. "It's just that-" He trailed off as he heard foot steps creaking the floor board. He grabbed the tea cup and hid him back to the satchel "Don't make a sound,"

He was pretty sure normal people would freak out over a talking tea cup, and he didn't want Jamie to get hurt whatever might happen.

"Boy," Gothel called out. Hiccup turned to her almost too quickly. "your father wishes to speak to you now, it sounds serious." She smirked before heading out the door.

Hiccup stuttered. "Uh-hm, w-wait, what-how is he fee-And she's gone," Hiccup frowned, sighing. "I'll talk to you later, Jamie." He said to the tea cup peeking out his satchel before heading up.

**:::::**

"Dad?" Hiccup entered the room to find his father staring blankly. He raised a brow. "Dad, you okay?" He approached the bed and took a seat.

Stoick suddenly spoke. "I want to talk to you, son."

"I thought we already established that..." Hiccup laughed nervously. _Oh Thor, strike me down now..._

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

Hiccup played with the hem of his shirt. "Uhm, what exactly are you-?"

"Nothing happens under this house without me knowing about it,"

The brunette rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Technically, I haven't been here in awhile..." He bit his lip, probably thinking that wasn't the best thing to say.

"So let's talk," Stoick finally looked at his son. "about that boy."

Hiccup groaned outwardly and screamed internally. "I'm so sorry dad, for being into guys, I know you probably never expected this, but I just-" The boy caught himself to his father's uncharacteristic soft chuckled. "Uh-hehe, you're not mad?"

"What? No, I was hoping for this,"

"Uh," Hiccup blinked rapidly. "y-you were?"

"Of course, I know you're not exactly the strongest Viking,"

"Well, thank you for summing that up. Still don't know where you're going with this..."

"And I'm not gonna be around longer, I've exceeded my worth and my sanity is all but sane," Stoick smiled at his son. "so it's okay."

Hiccup frowned. "Dad, can you at least try to make sense?"

"Daggur's a strong lad," Stoick patted Hiccup, who was now gawking. "I'm sure he'll take good care of you, he'll make a good husband. So you should marry him."

"WHAAT?!" Hiccup practically screamed. "DAGGUR?! Where did you get that idea?! That's not even remotely funny!"

"I'm not being funny, I'm serious. I'm giving him my blessing."

"DAD! This is one conversation I'm not leaving one-sided!" Hiccup huffed. "Daggur? I don't-" He trailed off as he heard heavy knocking. Hiccup groaned._ What now? _"Hold that thought." He went downstairs.

**:::::**

"Good evening lad."

Hiccup blinked at the dark-cladded man smiling mischievously down at him. "Uhm, hi there...?" He managed. "May I help you?"

"I've come to collect your father."

Hiccup now eyed the man suspiciously. "My father? Why?" He demaned.

The dark man he steps aside to show the _Pitch Black Asylum_ wagon behind him. "Don't worry, lad. We'll take good care of him." He smiled evilly.

Hiccup's blood boiled. "My father's not crazy..." His jaw clenched. His head snapped at a laughing voice.

Mildew mocks the boy, emerging from behing the wagon. "He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him!"

"No, I won't let you." Hiccup turned, and tried closing the door but jumped back, hitting something as Stoick stepped out. "Dad?"

"I told you, son. My time is up." The tall Viking let Pitch take him away.

Hiccup gasped. "Dad, no, wait a minute! You can't lea-" He tried reaching for his father but the something he bumped into earlier held him back. He turned and realized it was a someone. "DAGGUR?! What in Odin are you doing here for?!"

Daggur simply smiled and nuzzled Hiccup's hair, making the Viking flinch and struggle more. "Aw, don't worry Hiccup. I'm not gonna leave you while you adjust to your pops being gone." He grinned.

"Let go of me!" Hiccup hissed, struggling against the arms that held him. He hit Daggur's crotch. Daggur howled in pain, and Hiccup rushed to his father. "DAD! You don't have to do this! You're not crazy!" They both knew that, so why was his father acting like this?

"Take him away!" Pitch demanded.

"Let go of him!" Hiccup held on to his father.

Stoick looked at his son. "It'll be okay, Hiccup. Daggur will take care of you..." He said automatically.

Something was definitely off here. Hiccup knew he had the worst luck in the world. But this was beyond that; how did their conversation about Jack became about Daggur and blessings after his treatment with that lady? And it can't be a coincidence that Pitch comes to take his father away to prevent furthur arguement of the subject, then there was Daggur...

Of course, there was Daggur, that made this all so wrong... And yet, so much sense.

Hiccup turned on his heels and glared daggers at the hunter. "YOU DID THIS!" He accused.

Daggur smiled innocently at the boy. "What are you getting at, love?"

The Viking could've hurled at that. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! OR PLAY DUMB!" He spat. "I don't know what you did or how you did it, but no way is my father crazy, not even enough to think marrying me off to you would be a good idea!"

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." Mildew shrugged carelessly. "But you have no way of proving it. Your father is crazy, see?" He looked at the man. "Tell us again, Stoick. Was it an Ice mansion you said with a Frost creature?" He rolled his eyes for effect.

"Yes. There was that. But why are we bringing that up now?" Stoik simply said. "Although I did miss the tea that enchanted teapot and teacup served. It was relaxing..."

Mildew laughed. "Don't get any crazier than that!"

Hiccup fumed, about to teach the man a thing or two when a new voice joined them.

"JACK IS REAL!" Jamie came bouncing out the porch. "See?! I'm proof enough! I'm the enchanted teacup!"

Everyon stared at the teacup. Hiccup's eyes widened in horror.

"Get it!" Mildew went after it. "That would pay for a hefty price!"

Jamie jumped away, and Mildew missed him.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed.

The Nightfury swooped over and grabbed the teacup with his claws. And flew by Hiccup afterwards who pulled his father on, Toothless tossed Jamie over head and Hiccup grabbed him. "To the mansion, bud!"

**:::::**

They flew low because the the mild storm raging. Hiccup still couldn't believe any of this. He didn't understand how or why Daggur seemed so obssessed with him to pull off this crazy stunt. Of course he didn't know how he did it, but he didn't doubt it.

"Hey Jamie, you doing okay?" Hiccup muttered amidst the snowy wind blowing. "You're not too freaked out?"

Jamie smiled at him. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Hiccup felt a stir and looked back to where his father was settled, staying on with ropes attach by his waist to the saddle. Somwhere along the commotion, he fell unconcious but he was waking now. "Dad, you okay?"

"Uhngh... Hiccup, son, what-what is going on?" Stoick murmured and yelped as he realized they were flying on Toothless, hanging on to his son. "What's going on here? Why are we flying on Toothless, during a blizzard, might I add?" He huffed.

Hiccup winced at Stoick's grip. "Dad, you're hurting me," He felt his father loosened up a bit. "Thanks. As for the question, I'm playing a runaway bride now."

"What?"

"You wanted to marry me off to Daggur."

"What?! To that bastard?!" Stoick practically yelled to his son's ear. "I would do no such thing! My boy deserves much better!"

Hiccup smiled coyly. "Well, you would, if Daggur pulled some strings. I still don't know how, but I'm pretty sure he did something to make you approve the idea." He said carelessly. "Then had Pitch attempt to take you away so there wouldn't be room of reconsideration when you snap out of it probably. We're going back to Jack's mansion, it's the only place I know we'd be safe." The thought of seeing Jack soon gave Hiccup butterflies in his stomach

"And just in case, we have to warn everybody about that crazy guy."

Hiccup nodded. "Knowing Daggur, he would come after us, making the whole town follow his lead whether they believed him about Jamie or not." He agreed.

Stoick's eyes widened. "Pitch? Do you mean Pitchner, Gothel's husband?" He questioned.

Hiccup's own eyes widened in realization.. "Of course! It was Gothel! She-!" He trailed off.

"HICCUP!" Jamie screamed. "Lookout for that tree!"

Reacting too late, the crashed into the tree, and they ended up crashing down. Stoick grabbed onto his son, Hiccup did the same to Jamie cupping him against his chest as they were knocked off Toothless's back. "Ahh!"

_Thud! _They landed on snow banks.

Hiccup pulled himself up, getting off his father. "Thanks for breaking the fall dad." He stood up, making sure Jamie was okay and didn't crack.

"Anytime son, let's get a move on."

Hiccup nodded. He looked around for Toothless and widened his eyes when found his Dragon, part of his tail gone. "Toothless!" He screamed, dropping Jamie to Stoick's hand who reached to catch him, and rushed over. Toothless saw his master and stood up to meet him halfway, he was still fairly okay.

Everything happened so fast. The next thing they knew, something was thrown to Toothless that bounded him in ropes, making Hiccup stop in his tracks in surprise. Then he heard a cry from behind. When he looked back, he saw his father and Jamie under a mesh net.

Hiccup gasped. "Dad, Jamie!" He didn't know who to help first. When suddenly, arms grabbed him by the waist, twisting one of his arm behind him. The Viking cried out in pain, and looked up to see his captor. He cursed angrily. "Daggur!"

"Missed you, too." The older male grinned, tossing the smaller boy to his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Gramps, Pitch, you take care of these guys. My bride and I have some wedding plans to discuss." He walked off as Hiccup kicked and stuggled, hitting the Berserker teen's back with his fists repeatedly in frustration.

"Come back with my son, you bastard!"

Stoick roared in fury as he was draggedby Pitch by the mesh. Mildew took care of the Dragon, putting it on some kind of wagon and trudging the same path his grandson took.

Daggur hollered back. "You better behave, or I won't invite you to the wedding."

"HICCUP!"

**:::::**

Daggur brought Hiccup down to the basement of his tavern, where there was a room with a bed and closet. It's where the Deranged usually slept.

"Screw you Daggur!" Hiccup snapped. "Put me down! I'm never gonna marry you!" He kept trying to hit Daggur hard enough for the hunter to release him but it was futile. Daggur never let anything he wanted go.

Daggur sighed, feigning disappointment. "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, why do you have to make everything so difficult?" He said as if to chastise.

"Honestly, this is not the first time I've been ask that," The Viking blew on his bangs. He yelped as Daggur pinned him against the walls. "Ouch!"

Daggur smirked mischievously down, caging the boy in with his arms. "You know," He nuzzled Hiccup's cheek, who flinched, pushing against Daggur.'s chest till his wrists were caught and his hands were pinned above his head. "maybe we shoud start the honeymoon before the actual wedding,"

Hiccup's eyes widened in fear as Daggur slipped his hand under his shirt. "NOO!" The Viking screamed when he felt a hand caressing his nipples. A hand that wasn't Jack's.

"JACK!"

**A/N: I really don't like DagCup. Not that I'll flame anyone who does, but honestly, it's either AstriCup or HiJack for me. I'd choose HiJack over DagCup any day, sorry. If you guys read my 'The Nightmare Games' ficc, you'll know that I said I'd post all three chapters together. I changed my mind. LuvlyLadyLexi's tapping her foot impatiently for an update. So guess you ought to thank her. Haha, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
